The Marks
by AnnabethChase712
Summary: Annabeth and Piper are best friends. Suddenly mysterious marks appear on them. Jason and Percy move into town and become good friends with the girls. Or more? The two girls start to act unlike themselves and things they start to do become unnatural. Is this their end? Will Percy and Jason be able to help them? When they return to school, can they keep secrets from other students?
1. The Two Girls and the Tree

Chapter 1: The Two Girls and the Tree

Third Person's P.O.V

The wind rustled Annabeth's long, curly, golden hair as she looked over at Piper. The beautiful Piper McLean stood next to the meadow tree as she gestured for Annabeth to come over to her.

"Annabeth, where have you been?" Piper asked.

"I got caught going out the door." Annabeth replied.

She ran over to her lifelong best friend.

"She locked me in my room again, but I used the rope to climb out the darn window. I'm just like Rapunzel except for the hair length and Prince Charming." the blond joked.

A few summers back Annabeth made a rope so that she could sneak out of the her house to meet up with Piper. Annabeth's parents weren't the kind to mess with. After Annabeth's birth mother died, her father married Annabeth's horrible stepmother. She treats Annabeth as if she shouldn't have been born and of course her father's cool with that.

Piper took hold of the ladder and climbed up to the wooden house perched up on the Meadow Tree.

Their tree has been their hideout for as long as they could remember. It was an abandoned tree house when Piper moved into town. Piper, of course, took the chance and made it her own. Well, it was her own until Annabeth arrived, then she found her best friend so she decided to let someone else inside of her life that was lonely before.

* * *

Annabeth sat on a lime green love seat looking around the treehouse. Though the wood was slightly chipping, the house was very welcoming, and even more cozy. Books and paper scattered a wooden table for four. There was also a dresser that the girls kept extra clothes and blankets in, just in case an unexpected storm, weather- or person- wise, came along.

Piper scooped a cup of water from a beach bucket in the corner of the tree-dwelling. She looked over at Annabeth.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Piper asked.

Annabeth nodded.

Piper strolled over her best friend.

"Give me your arm." she told Annabeth.

Annabeth extended her arm pulling up her jacket sleeve.

Piper looked at Annabeth's skin in awe.

"Don't move," Piper warned.

She poured the cup of water on her arm.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Annabeth screamed.

Piper quickly stopped pouring the water.

"But that stopped the pain yesterday for at least a few minutes!" Piper said.

"I know, it's just getting worse." Annabeth responded.

Piper looked at her arm more carefully. What was on her arm they had no idea. It was a big smear of midnight black that grows darker every night, if it was possible for it to get any darker. It also grew larger in size every night.

"What about you?" Annabeth asked Piper.

Piper reached down for her denim pant leg and pulled it up. Also, what was on her leg they had no idea.

It was a snow-white smudge that grew in size during the morning time and grew brighter at dawn.

"The energy, it's getting stronger, I'm getting stronger and I can feel it." Piper said.

Yes, these girls had many problems, but not a single one as bad as this one.

**So how did you like it tell me! I'll post the next chapter soon, thank you for reading! This chapter is really short my next chapters are longer.**

**AnnabethChase712**


	2. The Scream

**Hello again! So I got a review to keep going so I am! I also edited last chapter deleted and fixed some stuff. I'm going to do Percy's POV for this chapter ****instead of the last. Well here we are…**

Chapter 2: The Scream

Percy's P.O.V

I grabbed my last cardboard box out of the truck and headed toward my new house. It was a giant brick house with a large lawn and a garden in the center of the front yard. The garden was so full of color that it looked like a rainbow all smushed together.

I walked up the steps to the large wooden door and opened it up into a large foyer with stairs on the right and my kitchen on the left where my mom was loading up the wooden cabinets. I walked into the kitchen and put the box on the granite island.

"Hi Percy, what do you think?" my mom asked.

She turned around to look at me, her brown hair flowing down her back.

"It's great mom, I can't believe we got out of that stingy apartment building." I replied

My mother gave me a smile and turn back around to load up the cabinets.

"Well Percy, Jason will be here soon so go un pack a little in your room till he comes so you can help him unpack tonight." She said.

My cousin Jason is moving in with us in our new house. His mom just died and his father is not great with kids. He barely sees his. Jason's sister Thalia is in her twenties and bought a small apartment in New York, so my mom offered to take Jason. Our new house has plenty of room.

I took my box off the island and strolled across the tile flooring of the kitchen to the light tan painted foyer. I walked up the wooden stairs that looked newly polished to my bedroom at the end of the hall. The hall was long and had multiple doors that opened into bedrooms, bathrooms and offices. At the end of the hall there was a glass door that opened into a balcony.

My door was on the left wall next to it. I opened my door and examined my room. Though there were cardboard boxes covering the walls I could see that the walls were a light blue and my bed was in the corner. Next to the bed there was a window that looked into the backyard.

I walked over to it after putting my box on the floor. As I walked over to the window my steps echoed across the wooden flooring . The backyard wasn't anything much but lawn and woods that covered the back. I left my room to get a better look at the yard. I walked down the hall again and turned to go down the stairs but then bumped right into Jason.

I grabbed his arm so he couldn't fall down the stairs. I then secured him up again.

"Thanks." he said

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were there, why are you here so early?" I asked my cousin.

"My dad had some last-minute meeting or something so his driver dropped me of early." he said

"Well, you want to come outside, I want to check out the backyard?" I asked

"Sure." he said

" Mom we're going outside we'll be back in a bit!" I shouted to my mother on the way out the door.

We made our way around the brick house to the back yard. We were walking across the lawn to the woods.

"So what do you think off the neighborhood I only saw like three houses on the street?" he asked

" Well I think I'm going to enjoy the peace and qui-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a piercing scream came from the woods.

Jason and I dashed into the forest to see who it was, the person sounded in pain. We made our way through the trees and the under growth. It must have been a minute till an old tree house came into view. Through the door of the tree house I could see two girls. One of the girls was showing the other something on her leg. As we made our way closer we could hear the girl saying something about energy.

"Are you ok?" I shouted

Both girls turned to look at me I almost stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't help but to stare at the blond. You could say she looked like one of those California girls. But her eyes ruined the image. They were stormy gray and looked like they were calculating hundreds of things at once. She was tall, you could tell because off her long legs and you could see that she was like five inches taller than the over girl because the way that they were seated next to each other. She had tan skin so it made her look like she just came back for a long trip at the beach.

She cut me out of my thoughts when she asked "May we help you." you could clearly see she was annoyed.

"We just heard someone scream and wanted to see if they were okay." Jason said, you could see he was trying not to laugh at me.

"Do you always come to the rescue when you see someone scream?" the blond asked rolling her eyes.

"Well naturally when you hear someone in pain you come and see what's the matter." I responded.

"Well we don't need your stupid help, there is no matter here, so leave." the blond said to Jason and I.

The brunette finally opened her mouth and said "Annabeth, calm down what's gotten into you?".

The blond rolled her beautiful eyes again and got up and walked over to the edge of the latter that lead up to the tree house.

"Would you just go back to where you come from and leave us alone!" the girl I believe her name was Annabeth said.

The brunette stood up and started to walk over to her. "Don't listen to h-

But before she could finish her sentence, Annabeth went flying toward the ground as her friend hit the tree house floor and simultaneously lost consciousness.

**Ha like the cliffhanger! Shout out to my friend that helped me with this chapter couldn't live without her. I'll update soon... PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. The Dream

** Hello my fellow readers! I'm back again... So please tell me what you think about the story I'm trying to make the first chapter better or fix it up because it ****was pretty boring. So here's chapter three it's Annabeth's point of view I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think. **

Chapter 3: The Dream

Annabeth's P.O.V

_" Cherish me darling." screeched the earth shattering voice._

_"Treat my power with respect." the shadow growled._

_"Don't fight my will!" it said._

_"Have fun with my beauty my love!" it explained._

_ All I could see was Piper laying helplessly next to me but other wise than that all there was to see, was the color of tar that filled the cracks on the streets. All that I could feel __was __misery as if everything and everyone I treasured disappeared or was lying in the deepest depths of the ocean. All I could hear was the miserable voice in the night and __the __whispers of the lost souls in their misery. __Then a silhouette came out of the darkness and picked up weak Piper by the neck who wasn't moving probably because of the p__ain she was feeling. _

_"NO!" I shouted letting out a sob._

_"Ha, I can't believe she picked you, so weak and sweet!" the shadow said to Piper._

_Piper screamed as the silhouette throw her to the ground. It then looked at me._

_"I see you two are close that just makes it easier to break your little heart, love." it said to me._

_"DON'T TOUCH HER!", I yelled at it._

_ I tried to sit up then a force pushed me down again._

_"DIDN'T I SAY RESPECT ME!" the voice yelled._

_"I'm done with you for now... but enjoy my gift." it said._

_"What gift?" I asked completely terrified but I did my best not to show it._

_"You'll see soon." the shadow said._

* * *

I sat up on a newly made bed with a wet cloth on my head. I was breathing heavy and sweat dripped down my face. The room I was in an unpainted and had a few cardboard boxes laying on the floor. I tried to remember what had happened before the darkness over took me. There were two boys asking Piper and I if we were ok, we are at the Meadow tree. PIPER, I thought. I looked around the room and found Piper laying next to me. She was in pain I could tell, sweat dipped down her face. I sat up in a kneeling position so I was sitting on my feet.

"Piper, wake up!" I exclaimed shaking her shoulders with my hands.

Her eyes opened wide and she sat up. She looked around the room frightened. Then she started to cry I hugged her and let her go so she had her hands on her eyes looking down.

"Piper do you remember anything from the dream, did you see the darkness?" I asked her.

"It said it was going to break me...then kill me and my father, EVERYTHING I LOVE!" she said breaking into more sobs.

"Piper it's okay we'll fight it together we'll live it's not going to hurt us." I replied trying to make her feel better.

"NO HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT IT'S ALREADY HURTING US!" she yelled at me.

I didn't know what to say. But then a woman with brown hair came in followed by the two tall boys we were talking to earlier. One had untamed raven hair, tan skin and sea green eyes that made me what to sink into my seat dazed. The other had fair hair that was neatly chopped and had sky blue eyes and pale skin.

"Honey, are you okay?" the woman asked Piper.

"Where are we?" she asked holding back sobs.

"You'll be okay the boys carried you here, you were passed out." she said to us.

Just as she said that Piper broke into sobs again. I took her into my arms so she was crying into my chest.

"What's your names sweet hearts?" the woman asked looking clearly worried.

"I'm Annabeth and this is Piper." I said looking down at the sobbing girl in my arms.

"She had a bad nightmare, that's all." I said to the woman and her face relaxed a little.

"I'm Sally Jackson, this is my son Percy Jackson and his cousin Jason Grace." she said pointing at the raven haired boy and then the blond.

"We just moved in today." she said.

Jason was looking at Piper worried and Percy waved at me with a troublemaker smile.

"Can I get you anything, some water?" she asked Piper and I.

"Yes, please." I said.

She then gave a smile and walked out of the room.

I then looked at the two boys who were standing near the white wall in front of the bed.

"What happened, how did we pass out?" I asked.

Piper calmed down a little and slowly picked up her head and came out of my arms whipping the tears from her eyes.

"You stopped mid sentence and fell to the ground." Jason said to Piper.

Then he looked at me.

"And you fell to the ground and Percy caught you just in time." he said looking at Percy.

"Thanks." I said to Percy.

"No problem." he said blushing.

"How long were we out?" Pipers voice almost made me jump.

"About two hours." Percy said.

Then Sally came in and handed Piper a clear glass full of ice water and was about to hand me one until my phone rang.

"Sorry." I said to her.

She smiled at me and then I took my phone out of my pocket, got of the bed so I was standing with my back at an angle to the crowd. It was my uncle. I answered it.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'm so sorry...your parents...they...they had a heart attack...they didn't make it I'm sorry." he said.

I then dropped my phone and looked at Piper with wide eyes.

**Oh... another cliffhanger I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. I'll update soon.**


	4. Not Like Herself

**Hello my fellow writers and readers! I'm so excited! Three reviews! So I want to thank those who reviewed me for their support. You helped me fix things and cheered me up! So here's the 4th chapter. I posted the 3rd chapter really late last night so not many read it so if you're wondering where it came from, I just updated at like eleven at night. Ha-Ha... **

Chapter 4: Not Like Herself

Piper's P.O.V

Annabeth dropped her phone on the floor and looked at me with wide eyes. Her lips moved but nothing can out. They moved again, I made out something like they're dead.

"Annabeth are you okay?" I asked.

"Can we have a minute?" I asked Sally.

"Sure, sweetie." She said then her and the boys walked out of the room and shut the door.

Annabeth was now seated on the floor with her back to the wall and her head in her knees which were placed into her chest. I got off the bed and sat next to her on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She looked at me with tears streaming down her face.

"My...my parents died... they had a heart attack." she told me breaking into more sobs.

Sorrow filled inside of me as she said that.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry." I told her.

We sat there for more than a half an hour. Annabeth's sobs filled the air. I knew that Annabeth wasn't close with her parents because of the way the treated her. But they were her parents, they took care of her and her step-brothers. But now they were gone. I gave her the cup of ice water Sally left for her before she left. She took a few sips and calmed down a little.

We sat there for a while, Annabeth cried quietly. Until I broke the silence.

"I'll go ask Sally if we can go. We have been through a lot today, you can come over my house and we can think this through." I said.

"Okay."she said quietly.

As I walked out of the room she climbed up into the bed again and then I closed the door behind me. I stepped into the hall and looked around at all the doors. I heard noise going from the one next to the room Annabeth was in. I walked to look at who was inside hoping it was Sally.

Guess what it was even better it was Jason.

He was unloading some brown cardboard boxes and the he looked up at me as he noticed a presence in the doorway.

"Hello." he said.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Sally?" I question the teenager.

"Uh...I believe she is making dinner. Follow me." he replied.

He walked over to the doorway as I got out-of-the-way so he could get by. I followed him as he led me down the hall and down the stairs. As we were walking through the foyer he asked me "How long have you lived in this town?".

"Thirteen years." I responded.

"So how old were you when you moved in...three?" he asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile.

We finally entered the kitchen. Sally was facing the counter cutting so plump tomatoes.

"Sally, Piper wants to talk to you." Jason said to get the woman's attention. He then went through an opening that led into a living room.

"Hi Piper, is your friend okay?" she asked me.

"She's fine, she just got some unexpected news." I replied.

I didn't know if I should tell her everything because I didn't want her to get caught up in our mess and I just met her.

"That's good to hear." she told me with a smile.

"Uh...I was wondering if we could go home." I asked.

"Your welcome too, but your certainly welcome to stay the night and have dinner. It's just that I worry because it's dark out. I wouldn't want to beautiful girls walking alone in the dark. I would drive you home it's just that the car isn't unpacked." she said with an apologetic face.

"It's fine Ms. Jackson, you already have done enough." I told her.

"Piper you can go but please think about it." she said.

Then at that moment Percy and Jason came through the living room and into the kitchen. Percy got a bottle of water out of the fridge and Jason sat down on a stool, it was set underneath the island, I counted six of them. Percy then took a seat next to Jason and looked at me.

"You staying?" he asked.

I shuck my head.

"Mom has a point you never know what crazy people are out at night." Percy said with a chuckle.

I tried not to laugh.

"I'll go ask Annabeth." I told them. With that I strolled out of the kitchen.

As I walked to the door of the room Annabeth was staying in I realized how big the house was, it had so many doors, windows and rooms that if I counted them I would lose track, but it wasn't a mansion just a large old house.

I opened the door to the guest room to find Annabeth sleeping on the bed.

_"Just_ great."I thought.

* * *

At dinner I sat at the granite island with Percy, Jason and Sally. I ate the salad that Sally made since I was vegetarian. While Percy, Sally and Jason ate some hamburgers.

"So, Piper what school do you go to?" Jason asked next to me.

"Goode High." I responded.

"That's where Percy and I are going to go after Summer Brake." He said.

"As you came see Jason is really excited to go to the same school as you." Percy said with a chuckle.

I could feel my face turn tomato red and saw Jason's was too. Percy just laughed.

"Shut up!" Jason told him.

Sally was just shaking her head to whole time. But that soon stopped when Annabeth came down the stairs. We all looked at her and she ignored everyone on sat next to me. She just stared into space. She really wasn't acting like herself, but then she turned to look at me. But her eyes weren't gray.

They were midnight black.

Then she smiled at me because apparently she could see that I was startled. Out of the blue she took me by my neck and lifted me up off the stool as quick as a blink. Sally gasped as she saw what was happening. I couldn't breathe. It was happening so fast. Annabeth throw me at the wall of the kitchen. My vision was blurring I could she Jason rushing towards me but then Annabeth pushing him away.

But then energy spiraled through me and I felt like I could lift a million pounds. Annabeth was now a foot away her black eyes looked at me in terror but soon my arm reached out towards her, as if it had a mind of its own. Then all I remember was a burst out white light shooting out of my finger tips and throwing Annabeth to the wall.

**Cliffhanger! As always I will update soon. PLEASE review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Do I Have To?

**What up! I didn't want to leave you on your toes too long not like Rick! No just kidding love you Rick Riordan. Thank you SO much reviewers it means a lot to me I practically scream in joy when I see a new review and then jump around all happy. YES, I'm that crazy! ****SO here is the 5th chapter. **

Chapter 5: Do I Have To...

Annabeth's P.O.V

I got up out of my bed with an unbearable sensation on my arm. I couldn't control what I was doing as much as I tried. All I could do was watch. Imagine choking and throwing your closest friend to the wall. Well, let me tell you it was the worst thing I have physically done. Piper lied so helplessly, but then I walked toward her more and then her arm reached out. Then there was a blinding light that threw my uncontrollable body against the kitchen wall.

I blacked out.

* * *

_I couldn't see, but boy did I feel like a thousand pins were piercing through my arm. Then my vision came back, I was in a dark pit with broken glass underneath me the sky was like the night sky through it had a hit of red._ _I felt despair and I felt hopeless. It was as if this place was made of those feelings as if they radiated off the of the jagged rocks that surrounded me. Then the silhouette appeared in front of me. It stood right before my sweating face,_ _I knew I looked so venerable_.

"_You let her win you fool!" the voice screeched._

_"I thought you were the strong one." it went on._

_"I thought wrong." it stated._

_"Don't fail me again or you will suffer more!" It said before kicking my face with its coal colored foot. I shouted in agony._

_It then kneeled down and pulled up my jacket sleeve exposing my inky mark. It then laid its shadowy hand on it. I screamed in pain I could feel a wet sensation falling to the ground coming from my eyes. I looked to see what the figure was doing to me. The mark was spading from my arm to my crest and to my wrist. _

_The silhouette stood and laughed at me._

_"Remember not to upset me young one."_

* * *

I woke up on the kitchen floor with Piper kneeling next to me bawling her eyes out. She had her hands to her eyes so the redness there was in them couldn't be seen. Jason (I think that was his name) was kneeling next to her rubbing her back and whispering pleasant things to calm her down (but that wasn't working). If I wasn't in so much pain I would have yelled at him and slapped him for being so close and cuddly with my best friend, but then again he was trying to make her feel better. But I still don't trust that kid, though I just meet him he seemed to perfect.

"Piper." I whispered.

She took her hands off of her eyes and looked at me in surprise. Before I could say anything to her she wrapped her arms around me in a backbreaking hug.

"I thought you were dead!" she sobbed.

"Annabeth Chase can't die that easily." I told her while we hugged.

She released me with a smile on her face though she had tears all over her face she looked really delighted to see me awake.

"You're back to your normal self." she said.

"Piper I'm so, so, so sorry I couldn't control it hurting you was the worst thing I've ever done!" I told her though I didn't want to tell her everything I just saw in front of Jason.

"Annabeth, I knew it wasn't your fault because I couldn't control want I did either I'm really sorry too." she said.

"Okay, okay can you please tell me what happened, because that was crazy inhumane and Percy's mom is having a panic attack in the other room because of what the heck you two just did?!" Jason exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, but you've done enough for us. We should go." I said to him.

"No way am I letting two girls who passed out at the same time for no reason and smashed each other against the walls and said they couldn't control it, out of my sight without an explanation!" He shouted at us.

"We're sorry but we just can't, we don't want anyone to get hurt and really we have no idea what's going on." Piper told him while grabbing my wrist to pull me up to my feet.

"AAHH" I yelled in pain as she grabbed my wrist.

She immediately let I go with a I'm-so-sorry face.

"It's there too?"she asked me.

"I'll tell you later." I said to her while I tried to get up but a sharp plain flared in me legs as I stood, I collapsed on the floor again.

"Annabeth maybe it's not the best idea to move yet and tell me what the heck just happened!" Percy yelled so he appeared behind me Piper and Jason, I believe he came from the living room.

"Please stop asking us to tell you what happened because we don't even know!" I yelled back at him.

"Don't you go saying you don't know anything you have to know something! I freaking had to put my mother to sleep and convince her that she was hallucinating before she had a heart attack because she was so stocked!" He screamed back at me.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to scare your mother we couldn't control ourselves OK!" I yelled back at him.

"We could help you, tell us!" he argued.

"Stop it, no one can help us!" I shouted to Percy.

"Guys stop yelling you're going to wake up Sally." Jason said.

"Yeah Annabeth calm down maybe they can help us." Piper told me.

How dare she agree with these morons! I could feel my blood boiling.

"UH! Just leave me alone and I want to go home." I said.

But then it all came back to me. My parents... dead. I stranded the tears from falling. That thing did this to me I needed help.

Bad.

But I didn't want their help, one's too perfect and the other looks like his head is full of kelp. Kelp where the heck did that come from! I think I'm going insane.

"Piper I may need help but I can't work with him." I said pointing at Percy.

Percy's mouth dropped open. He looked so stupid but cute at the same time. CUTE! Okay now it was official I am going mad.

"Annabeth please I need help too, just work with them." Piper whispered

"Oh my god FINE. But I'm not going to talk about this on the kitchen floor." I said.

**HA HAH...oh Annabeth, So I thought I was going to update last night but turns out I couldn't think. So I spent the night doing Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson and Olympian quizzes. Another funny story is my friend did some anonymous reviews and said the story sucked and I sucked at writing and I should quit. I was freaking out till she told me it was her. She likes to prank me and freak me out she's as crazy as I am. So I deleted those reviews. So thank you SO MUCH reviewers, followers and people who have favorited the story.**

**PLEASE REVEIW. I'm working on chapter 6 already so I'll post it soon.**


	6. 7:30 AM

**I'm back... So here's the 6th chapter. It's**** Jason's first P.O.V YEAH!**

Chapter 6: 7:30 A.M

Jason's P.O.V

Percy picked Annabeth off the floor and swung her over his shoulder. She kicked and yelled at him that he was hurting her. But Percy just laughed (typical). He then laid her on the couch. She then pouched him in his stomach.

"Oh." he grunted while jolting forward.

"You deserve it Seaweed Brain!" she said while giving him the death glare as he sat in a leather chair across from the green couch.

"How did you come up with that name?" he asked her with a smile.

"Your head is full of kelp that's how." she responded while rowing her eyes.

"Thanks a lot." he said.

Piper was giggling at the two of them as we walked into the living room and sat on the navy blue sofa that was slightly smaller than the one Annabeth was situated on. Piper was the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but the best thing about her is that she was modest and didn't show it off.

"So can you please tell us what is going on with you two?" I asked the girls.

They looked at each over as if reading each others minds. Piper reached for the bottom of her jeans and Annabeth did the same with her sliver jacket sleeve. They soon exposed these weird-looking blotches that covered their skin. Annabeth's was midnight black and bigger than Piper's and Piper's was a bright white.

"What the heck?" Percy said with a be wild face.

"We're not sure what they are but we think that they have to do with the crazy supernatural things that we've done. Annabeth's is giving her pain and mine is making me stronger and more active than usual." Piper said looking at Percy and I.

"We pasted out at the same time for no reason and have no idea why so we can't answer your question about that. I woke up not about to control myself as if my body had a mind of its own though I gave all of my will power to stop what I was doing so I think that's how I blacked out." Annabeth said to me.

"I also had no control of what I did either when Annabeth hurt me my body just did that at by itself." Piper told us.

"Mine is most painful at dark and it seems to be a little bigger when I wake up." Annabeth explained.

"And in the morning or when the sun starts to rise mine gets a little bigger and I am stronger at that time. I wake up when the sun starts to rise because I feel so alive like I could lift a million pounds." Piper said.

"So do you have any idea what is the meaning of this?" Percy asked.

"No!" Annabeth and Piper responded in allusion.

"How many times do I have to tell you we have no clue!" Annabeth said while shooting Percy a death glare.

"Sorry but we are willing to help you guys, this sounds dangerous." I said.

"Well I have no idea how you can help so can you just leave us alone because we told you, we can handle it ourselves." Annabeth snapped.

"Annabeth please, they're trying to help." Piper said with a pleading glance to Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Can we still stay the night because Annabeth isn't going anywhere in her condition?" Piper asked Percy and I.

"WHAT? I'm not going to stay here I can get up and walk to your house, I'm fine!" Annabeth said while getting up and then trying to keep her balance but she then collapsed on the floor again.

I had no idea what her problem was with us and she was really stubborn from what I could see.

"Yeah your fine." Percy said sarcastically looking at her.

"Shut up." She said while trying to get back up but Percy got up and pulled her back over to the sofa again.

"I don't think that's the best idea and Piper of course you still can stay." Percy said while strolling back to his set Annabeth rolled her eyes again, I could see that she liked doing that.

* * *

Piper and Annabeth called their parents saying that they were okay and Annabeth was staying at Piper's house tonight apparently Piper's dad was away for the week and they talked for a while before Piper came back upstairs to the guest room. Annabeth was sleeping on the couch that she was on earlier.

"Good night." I said to Piper before she walked into her primary bedroom.

She turned around to look at me and smiled and then shut the door after saying good night to me. I went back to what I was doing.

I picked up one last box outside of my door and place it on the desk in my room. I then laid on my bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!" someone was screaming from down stairs.

I sat up in my bed startled by the scream that came from downstairs. I looked at my clock and saw it was 7:30 A.M. I jumped out of bed and dashed out of my room and I saw Percy did the same we ran down the stairs.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" it was Annabeth that was screaming.

Then there was a loud crash and then the screaming stopped and Piper walked out of the living room her eyes were gold and she approached Percy and I in the foyer and then she collapsed at our feet.

**DUN DUN... Yeah there's a lot of passing out in this story. But I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think. I probably won't be able to update as often as I have been because I have to go back to the living underworld of school. I get a lot of homework but I will try to get the next chapter out by Wednesday. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! :-D.**


	7. Aurora

Chapter 7: Aurora

Piper's P.O.V

_I sat on a field full of dandelions and wild flowers. A cool summer breeze brushed over my tan skin. I looked up at the sky the blinding sun was beaming of the field making it the perfect temperature. This was the best dream I've had in weeks ever since that gash of white formed on my leg and I've been haunted from that darkness in the abyss of fear. _

_"Wait a second...heavenly flowers, best place I've been in since the mark... was I in heaven? Did the mark kill me?" I thought._

_"No, no, no this wasn't happening. I'm not dead. I'm simply dreaming." I assured myself in my head._

_"Piper you're not dead." someone said._

_"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed and jumped of fear._

_"Behind you, Piper." said the sweet voice._

_I spun my body around to face the voice. There stood a lovely tall woman. She had wavy dark brown hair, her brown eyes twinkled giving her an enchanting look. She wore a white toga that spread across the ground and a shoal wrapped around her arms that was the color of snow. She smiled at me._

_"Where are we and how do you know what I'm thinking and who are you?" I asked. So many questions spiraled through my head._

_"Hold it Piper first this place is an image in your imagination that is holding us for a little while. I am the goddess of dawn: Aurora._

_"WHAT?" I said. Was she kidding? She had to be kidding._

_"Piper I know it's a lot to take in but we don't have a lot of time." she said._

_Okay I was as really confused._

_"Piper you must stop her." she told me._

_"Wha-What?" I stuttered._

_"Your friend I'm afraid she doesn't have much more time."_

_"Annabeth?"_

_"Yes, Piper I know it's hard but she's getting to powerful she must end before it's to late."_

_"But Annabeth wouldn't hurt anyone." I said._

_"__Yes, but I can't hold you much longer Piper but remember what I said."_

_"Bu-"_

* * *

I woke up with Jason holding my hand with tears streaming down his eyes while he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I was in the guest bedroom I slept in the night before. Oh no the night before...ANNABETH! Oh god. I sat up right away.

"Where's Annabeth is she okay?" I asked

Jason looked startled and then blushed and took his grip from my hand.

"Piper she's fine, she hit her head pretty hard just a big bruise." he replied.

I sighed in relief.

"Piper the real question is are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine... I couldn't control myself again. I woke up at dawn and then I just...yeah." I sighed.

"Piper you two really need help this can't keep happening.

"I know but we can't just show up at the doctor's office like 'I have been experiencing pain from these crazy marks and I've been almost killing my friend because of it!' it's just not possible Jason."

"I know." he said with a frown.

"Jason, I barely know you and you have done so much for Annabeth and I but Annabeth needs to get home really badly, um something is going on with her family so she should have been with them last night and well crazy things happened and then she couldn't walk and then... yeah, you get it?"

"Yes we're practically strangers but I think this can become a great friendship." he said sadly like he thought I didn't care for him!

"Of course we're friends but Annabeth needs to get home: bad, like I said."

"You can leave any time. But I want to see you again, I want to help you." He told me.

"I know you do but I don't want you to get hurt or Percy." I said.

"I don't care you don't deserve it." he replied.

"Jason you're so sweet but really we shouldn't be around anyone."

"Please Piper, it's the least I could do." he said with a pleading face. I was surprised that a boy like Jason would what to hang out with a girl like me it's just not typical. I wanted to see Jason and Percy again so much they were so nice but I didn't want them to get hurt they didn't deserve what we were going though. I didn't know what to say but luckily Percy walked in the room.

"Piper your up! Are you okay and would you like some breakfast because Annabeth is having some downstairs? he asked.

I'm fine I'm not the one that got hurt it was Annabeth, and sure I'll have some. But did Sally wake up and is she okay?"

"Oh my mom leaves for work at seven so she missed the incident by thirty minutes. I don't know if she remembered you were here because I told her it was all a hallucination. I would think she would have made breakfast if she knew you were here but she didn't."

"Well Annabeth and I should leave before she comes back, I don't know how she will react if she saw us again if she thought we were a trick of the mind." Piper said.

"Annabeth wants to leave now she said she needs to get home quickly." Percy said.

"Piper said the same thing, Percy how are we going to be able to see them again if Sally can't see them?"

"Oh she'll forget about it soon trust me Jason" Percy assured him.

"Jason what did I tell you can't come near us."

"WHAT!" Percy exclaimed looking at me with wide eyes.

"You are going to get hur-"

"I don't care I can't just let to girls that attack each other uncontrollably just walk away to hurt each other more."

"Percy, maybe we can stay away from each other and everyone."

"How? You both have people at your house, your family is going to find out sooner or later and how is that any different if they could get hurt." Percy stated.

"If you call an assistant family." did I just say that out loud!

"What?" Jason asked.

"Never mind." I said.

"Please Piper we want to help you." Jason said and Percy nodded.

"Wait for Annabeth's say I mean I really what to be friends but I don't want people to get hurt in this mess."

"Piper we are friends."

After Jason said that Annabeth ran in the room and hugged me she had a big bruise on her forehead from me throwing her to the floor and hitting her head on the coffee table. She let go and looked at the boys and then back at me.

"Jane's here." she said.

_Oh great_. I thought.

"She wasn't supposed to come back until tomorrow to check up on me." I said to her with a questioning look.

"I don't know why she's here, I ran upstairs as soon as I saw her approaching the door through the window. Piper she can't know we are here she'll tell your dad they think we're at your house." she stated.

"Who's Jane?" asked Percy.

"My dad's assistant and she can't know we're here she'll tell our parents that we were sneaking around without telling them." I told him. Then I realized what I said, Annabeth looked away with a hurt face. _Oh no. _

"Annabeth I'm so sorry." I said with an apologetic face she looked back at me her eyes watery but she was straining the tears from falling.

"It's okay." she assured me in a quiet voice, but I wasn't convinced.

"Wait what?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, so Percy and Jason, you go answer the door to see what she wants while we wait up here if she asks anything about where we are and if you've seen us say you have no clue, got it." I said

"Sure." Percy said as he walked out of the door followed by Jason.

When they were gone I got up and hugged Annabeth.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking about what I was saying." I said to her as I released her.

"It's okay, I'm fine it just came all back to me, it happened so soon Piper, where am I going to live and what about my brothers?" she asked.

"Annabeth I don't know but we'll figure it out everything is going to be okay." I said.

She smiled and sat on the bed and I walked to the window and opened it to see what Jane was up to but while she questioned Percy and Jason if they've seen Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean I asked Annabeth the question I was going to ask her when I went to have breakfast with her.

"What are we going to do I don't want anyone to get hurt and I want to she the boys again we could be friends. Annabeth we could have friends for once, other than each other. I don't know what to do."

"Oh my gosh Piper your making a fit about this, we need as much help as we can get. Would you leave two girls that have been uncontrollably hurting each other and have crazy unexplainable marks on their bodies in the dust. It's not like if we stay away from people their going to stay away from us. If we run away from our families they will come looking for us. So really either way no one is going to leave us alone." she said.

"Why do you just figure things out so easily?" I said with a snort.

"Well because I'm the one and only Annabeth Chase." she told me I laughed looking back at her to see that she was looking out the window too.

Percy and Jason told Jane that they never heard of us before she started telling them what we looked like and giving her number so they could call if they saw us. After that they shut the door.

"How do you feel I mean you got slammed into the table and the wall? I'm so sorry." I said.

"I'm okay when you woke me up and lifted me into the air my body didn't hurt like it did last night. But them when you dropped me I hit my head on the table. I was really dizzy and confused. But them Percy gave me some ice and I slept for like three hours and it just turned into a headache."

"That's good now we can get you home and I'm really sorry I just woke up and wasn't the one making the decisions of what I did." I said

"Piper you said sorry like one million times I know that you couldn't control yourself like last night. But the weird thing is your eyes were gold not black like mean were."

"That's weird. Well I had a dream like you did, the one you told me about last night. But it wasn't the darkness it was a pretty woman and I was on this flowery field, the lady named Aurora told me to defeat you." I choked up when I said defeat you.

"Piper, there's something weird going on. And we can't know what it is till someone tells us."

Right when she said that Percy and Jason walked in.

"You still want that breakfast Piper?" he asked.

"Yes please." I said while walking out of the room with the three other teenagers.

* * *

Annabeth finished her cereal while Jason, Percy and I started ours. All of us were sitting on the stools under the granite island in the kitchen.

"So tell us about yourselves." Jason told Annabeth and I.

"Um... we're not that exciting." I said.

"Well Piper might think that. Piper and I have known each other since we were four and been best friend since the first day we met. We go to Goode High and are going to be juniors when summer break's over. At school we are unpopular or as you could say geeks." she told them I laughed at her when she told them we weren't boring unlike like I said.

"Well tell us about yourselves." I told Jason and Percy.

"I came from New York City and Jason's from the West coast. Jason is a straight A perfect student and well me not so much. We grew up with crazy parents Jason's being an alcoholic super star and mine being my poker player step-father. My mom kicked him out about four years ago when I was twelve. We were able to save money because we didn't have him taking it to spend it on drinks and poker. Then we bought this house." Percy explained.

"My mom just died and my sister Thalia bought an apartment in New York. My dad doesn't have anytime for me so Sally took me in." Jason exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry." I told him.

"Thanks." he said with a small smile.

Soon we were done with our breakfast and Annabeth and I were ready to leave after putting our shoes back on. We stood in front of the doorway.

"So you'll come see us Friday?" Jason assured us.

"Yes. But we'll call you to tell you how we're doing and feel free to call us." Annabeth told them.

When we were eating breakfast we exchanged phone numbers and figured out where to meet. But that was after I told them I was willing to let them help us though I was still afraid of a scenario.

"Good." Jason exclaimed.

"Your just happy you can drool over Piper more." Percy told him.

"WHAT!" he yelled at him blushing and I could feel myself doing to same.

"Come on." Annabeth told me while opening the door.

"Bye." we said while looking back to see Jason strangling Percy while Percy laughed.

"Bye." Percy said between laughs. Jason was too focused on beating him up to hear us. With that we closed the doors and started strolling to Annabeth's house.

_Boys, _I thought while shaking my head.

**So how did you like it? I made it longer because I wasn't able to update all week. I'm so sorry I know I said I would on Wednesday, but I had tons of homework I mean seriously on Tuesday, Monday and Wednesday I started homework at 3:00 P.M and finished at 10.00 P.M. Crazy right? I mean I'm only in middle school it's not like I'm in college! I couldn't read or write! Then yesterday Fanfiction wouldn't load on the computer, I had technical difficulties as usual. So back to the topic I want to thank all of my reviewers, it makes my day when I see a new review. I want to personally say THANK YOU SO MUCH! to my Guest reviews since I can't reply to you. So please review my fellow readers! :-D**

**AnnabethChase712**


	8. Why?

**So I hope you liked the last chapter! My longest one yet! I'm updating two days in a row because I probably won't be able to until Friday. Cause of homework.**

Chapter 8: Why?

Annabeth's P.O.V

When I arrived home my brother Bobby greeted me by hugging me. I stood there stunned for a few seconds. He never hugged me because of my step-mother. I kneeled down so I put my arms around him too.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded as he let go of me. "How?"

"How, what?" I asked.

"They just collapsed on the ground at the same time and had a heart attack. How did it happen?"

"Bobby, I don't know it's okay, we'll figure it out." I stroked his back because he began to cry.

"Who's watching you?" I questioned him.

"Uncle Tom."

"Okay, come with me." I said taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

We arrived in my discombobulated kitchen filled with coffee mugs, LEGOS and books on American wars. My family wasn't organized. I lifted Bobby onto a tall set sitting under the small island. My kitchen was half the size of Percy's and a quarter the size of Piper's.

"How about cookies?" I asked Bobby maybe this would help him stay out of the grief he was feeling. My parents loved the twins. They spent all their time with them. Talking about them. But me, I was the hush-hush child. I was devastated about what happened I couldn't imagine how hard it's been for the twins.

"Sure. Chocolate Chip?" his face seemed to light up a little, my step-mother used to make them all the time.

I smiled "What else?".

I went through the cabinets trying to find the flour. I had no idea where anything was. Everything was off-limits for me in this house. My step-mother seemed to think everything I touched would turn to ashes.

"Where did you learn to make cookies?" Bobby inquired.

"I read about all these different recipes." I said.

"As usual, you read."

"Hey, reading is a good thing." I got angry when my brothers made fun of me for reading.

"Whatever." the twin replied.

"Annabeth your home." said a low but cheerful voice.

Large arms wrapped around me and lifted my off the floor.

"Hey!" I yelled. My uncle put me down. I turned to look at him. He looked the same as ever his olive colored skin and dark shaggy hair. He laughed at my annoyed expression.

"Annabeth your personality is the same but look at you look like a woman. You've turned so lovely. I mean look at you, you were my little munchkin! He was laughing while he said that because he knew that what he said would annoy me. I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth we need to talk about something when your done cheering the boy up." he whispered into my ear.

"Okay sure."

My uncle exited the room as Matthew came walking in with a sorrowed look on his face he slumped next to Bobby on the counter.

"Hey." he muttered looking at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Where's Piper?" Matthew asked.

"At home."

"Wow that's a shocker." he replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah where were you guys? Jane came asking if you two were here I just said 'I don't know' and slammed the door on her face." Bobby laughed at himself. That was the first time I heard him laugh all day. Matthew gave him a fist pump.

"They were probably out with some boys." Matthew said making kissy faces.

Once again I rolled my eyes. "We just went for a walk." I lied.

"Okay whatever." Matthew said with a I-don't-believe you look.

They sat there in silence as I made the cookies. I decided to break the silence. "Why don't you go play outside while we wait for the cookies to bake."

"No." they both said in allusion.

"Maybe it will help you get your mind off things."

"Na." They said at they same time. Oh the way with twins.

I shrugged. "Suit yourselves."

We sat there in silence for about five minutes until Bobby asked me a question. "Why aren't you upset?"

"What do you mean?" man, I hated not knowing things.

"About...you know." he acted like if he didn't say 'mom and dad are dead' then they would still be alive.

"I-I am."

"No, your acting normalish." Matthew replied.

"Normalish isn't a word and I'm sad I just don't want to show it."

"Annabeth, we all know that it's because they didn't treat you right so now your all happy they're dead." Matthew said.

I was so furious that he just said that. I felt my face turn red. I put him in the death stare that sucked the life out of him.

"Don't you ever say that I'm happy because they died." I paused between saying every word.

"A-Annabeth your eyes..." Bobby said in a scared voice.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"They're black." He said before running out of the room. Matthew hastily got out of his seat and slowly walked out of the room looking at me with wide eyes. _Oh no, they're going to find out._

The stove alarm went off. I put the cookies on a platter after pulling then out so they could cool off. I then walked into the living room to see what my uncle wanted to talk to me about.

I sat on the green sofa next him. He shut off the T.V.

"Annabeth someone's going to take care of you and your brothers." he said.

"Who is it?"

"Well, that's my point I'm not sure if you're going to like what I'm going to say."

I looked at him confused. "Who?"

"Your mother."

_My mom is dead. _I thought.

**Cliff Hanger! Tell me how you like it please! I'll update as soon as I can! :-D **


	9. The Lies

Chapter 9: The Lies

Piper's P.O.V

After I walked Annabeth home I found myself running to mine. I couldn't get my dad mad at me because of Jane again. I opened the wooden double doors into my ginormous house and found Jane tapping her foot impatiently on the ground shaking her head at me.

"Where in the world have you been?"

"I went to drop Annabeth at her house after we went for a walk."

"Well I went to Annabeth's house and her brother said she wasn't home."

"But that was before she got home."

She rolled her eyes "Don't you lie to me missy."

"But I'm not."

"Yes you are because I walked around the whole neighborhood and you weren't anywhere I asked people if they saw you and they said 'no'."

"We went for a walk like I said, we could have been on a different part of town while you were in the other and who watches people walk by and remembers what they looked like."

"Oh so you were behind me the whole time." she shook her head in annoyance.

"No, we were walking around the small shops downtown too we could have been in a shop while you were walking."

"Well then why didn't you or Annabeth answer the phone calls last night your father sent me here to check on you because you wouldn't answer."

"You called us?"

"Oh so your going to play dumb."

"No really we didn't hear the phone we was on the third floor watching television."

"Piper, there's a phone up there too." Oh man she won't give up!

"But I said we were watching T.V."

"The phone rang like twenty times Piper."

"We had the T.V blasting."

"Whatever I'm sick of your excuses." She said walking to the door behind me before she closed the door she looked at me. "I'm not letting you out of it again. And you better answer all of your father's and my phone calls if not I'll be back in two days which means Thursday." With that she slammed the door.

I walked up three flights of hardwood stairs to my room. When I got there I opened up the door reviling the attic which was my room. I had a king sized bed in the center (which is ridiculous because I could have a twin sized bed and be fine with it). My room was turquoise which white trim. My bathroom door was on the left of the flat screen T.V on the wall. My walk in closet was connected to the bathroom which in order to get to you had to go through the bathroom.

I opened up the door to the bathroom to take a shower. After I finishing washing I put on a lemon colored tank-top and some jeans. I wish I could wear shorts because of the steaming weather but I didn't want to exposed my pier white blotch on my leg. Hopefully the jeans wouldn't look suspicious, well not as suspicious as Annabeth's jacket in one hundred degree weather.

I went over to my large white bookshelf and pulled out the book I had started reading the morning before Percy and Jason showed up. I decided to go to the Meadow Tree. It was always the best place to read. The breeze sweeping through my hair, the sound of the rustling leaves, and the sight of the world below me made me feel like I could concur anything. I liked not feeling helpless but strong.

I made my way down the stairs looking at the glorious frames holding memories. But the funny thing is that there wasn't any of my mother.

Not one.

My father told me she left us in the dust when I was born. He never seemed to hate her because of that though, more sad. You can see the sadness in his eyes when he talks about her. His dark eyes always held sadness and women swoon over it for some reason. I didn't understand why he had any pictures of her. It was as if they only knew each other for a day.

I was cut out of my thoughts as I made my last step on the stairs. Then I opened the back door next to the stairs. I walked out of the house (more like mansion) and closed the back door.

My backyard was perfect. The fountain in the middle was my favorite part. There is an angel in the center pouring water out of a pot. The walls of the fountain had carvings of leaves, Annabeth loved the architectural details. Sometimes the land lord will find baby foot steps coming out of the fountain as if little kids had sneaked a swim. Flower beds covered the yard. The patio I was standing on had a grill and tables as if we were going to host a party every night. In the far corner of the yard there was a large in ground swimming pool, that was surrounded by freshly cut bushes.

I finally entered the woods in the back of the house. I made my way through the undergrowth. It was amazing to think of how many organisms used it as shelter. The tall trees made me look like a mouse looking up at an elephant. The Meadow tree emerged from the nature. I took a hold of the ladder and made my way up to the tree-dwelling.  
When I arrived on the wooden floor boards I strolled over to the love seat Annabeth was sitting on before we passed out. I grabbed the side with two hands and pulled it out of the shelter and to the deck of the tree house that was fenced with metal spindles. I got myself situated. I put my book on my lap and pulled my phone out of my pocket with the piece of paper that Jason and Percy wrote their phone numbers on in case Annabeth and I needed any help.

When I opened up my phone to see I had eighteen missed calls from Jane and my dad. Next time I go somewhere I should remember to bring my phone with me. I started typing in Jason's number but then I got sidetracked on Jason thoughts. He was so perfect. He was nice, helpful. brave. Oh, and don't forget gorgeous. I was pulled out of my dreamy thoughts when a cold breeze pushed my choppy hair out of my face. I finished typing in Jason's number and then put Percy's in my phone. I slid my phone into my pocket including the piece of paper with the contacts.

I finally opened my book and started to read in the peaceful atmosphere. I sat there for hours. I was already halfway done with the book. I looked up at the sky, the sun was already setting. I leaned back in my chair with my book and decided to read more the book was so good. But then I heard a yell from below.

"Piper!" it was Jason's voice._ 'Piper, you're not that obsessed that you are imagining him calling you. Are you?'_ I thought.

"Piper, may I come up?" _Yes, you're obsessed._

I finally decided that I couldn't be that obsessed to know exactly what his voice sounded like. I only have known him for two days. '_But still could you? Shut up inner-self!'_ So I got up and leaned over the railing to see for sure if I was imagining or not. I wasn't Jason was actually here!_ 'But why would he want to see a girl like you Piper?' What did I tell you. SHUT UP!'_

When Jason saw me looking at him he smiled. "Sure." I yelled back.

Jason climbed his way up the ladder. I had no idea why he was here but soon I would find out. He finally stood on his two feet and strolled over to me. When he was coming up the ladder I sat back down on the small sofa. He now was peering over me and held out a flip phone: Annabeth's. I took it and put it in my empty pocket.

"She left it on the couch."

"Oh thanks I'll give it to her when I get to my street."

"I knew one of you would be here so I came as soon as I found it I didn't know if she needed it."

"You didn't have to come right away you could have called me."

"I had nothing to do because I finished unpacking my things a few hours ago."

"That didn't take long."

"I didn't take that much from my old house. I wanted a new start and most of it was junk."

I laughed and he smiled at me. I watched the small scar above his lip stretch. His face light up like a lightbuld went off.

"Oh and I wanted to tell you that I just found out my sister is going to come here on Friday. I know that's when you and Annabeth are going to come over. So I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that."

"Of course! But we don't want to be barging in on your company."

"My sister won't care, trust me.

I grinned "Thanks."

He smiled back at me.

"Well bye. I guess I should leave." he said while looking at the ladder and started walking towards the splintering ladder.

I didn't want him to go, I was getting lonely without my best friend.

"Stay." I stated nervously, I didn't want him to reject me.

He turned around with a shocked face. Then came back to where I was sitting and sat next to me. I was glad that he came back and not to mention, HE WAS SITTING NEXT TO ME. Piper you sound like a complete girly girl. I told myself.

"I'm just getting lonely." I told him.

"I understand the feeling."

"Really?"

"Yeah at home I always had nothing to do because I could never invite friends over because my mother was always drunk or screaming at my sister."

"I'm sorry."

He let out a chuckle and said "It's not your fault that I had a psycho mother. All she cared about was her fame and was constantly in a depressed state over my father. She wasn't even my mother, Thalia was like a mother to me. When I was younger she was the one who protected me from my mom and feed me and took me places."

"She sounds really caring."

He let out another laugh. "Don't say that to her or she'll flip."

"Why?"

"She's just a rebel. She acts like one, that's why my mother couldn't stand her well my mom didn't care about us in the first place. What I mean is because Thalia was always talking back and protecting me that's why my mother couldn't stand her. But when Thalia meets someone nice like you and Annabeth she gets along great with them. But when she meets someone she can't stand..." He shook his head.

"So she'll be fine."

"Of course she just can't stand girls with big egos that are always talking trash about people or guys that do the same. You can always trust her to stick up for you."

"I think I'm going to like her."

"You will, trust me."

I looked at him again. His electrifying blue eyes were looking at the tops the trees. The sight was really pretty when the sun was shining through leafy beings ready to be out of my sight. He noticed me looking at him and let out a small grin.

"You sound just like me, well sort of."

He gave me a questioning look.

"Well my fathers the same way he's an actor but not an alcoholic. I never see him and that's all I want to do but he's always on sets and getting filmed on camera."

"I'm sure he wants to see you too."

"But only if he tried harder to see me instead of ignoring me and leaving me with his assistant Jane to check on me sometimes. She's always getting me in trouble and she hates me. But I love my father."

"I'm sure he loves you too. But he sounds as if he has barely has any free time on his calendar."

"I know. It's just I think he wants some peace. He's too nice to have to deal with all of that drama. He's been through so much he didn't deserve to be abandoned by my mother leaving him with me. All I want is for him to be happy."

"Everyone desires a happy ending and I hope he gets one."

"Thanks I hope he does too. I wish he were here."

"You always have your friends."

"I know but I wish I knew what it felt like to have real parents."

"Same here." he still was looking at me with those wonderful eyes. "Where did you live before you moved to New York?"

"California, like you." I replied.

"I'm glad to be here."

"Why?"

"I meet people that don't go around saying 'I so sorry' and 'are you okay?' and 'Your mother was a great woman.' I just want to say 'No she wasn't she was a self-centered alcoholic!'"

"You mean Annabeth and I."

"Well you are the only new people I meet except your dad's assistant Jane."

"But there will probably be people who will."

"Yeah but at least I had a day without people's sympathy. See, sometimes I have no idea how people know I'm her son. Yeah I'm all over those magazines 'What will the Grace's do? ' and blah, blah, blah, but are people really that obsessed?"

"They need to get a life that's all."

"Exactly. Why aren't you all over magazines and all that stuff?"

"My dad isn't known to have a daughter really. My mom left when I was born. People don't have any trace of their relationship. Though my father is with me sometimes he takes me to private beaches and places like that. He doesn't want me to get into that mess."

"Your dad seems like a really nice man."

"Thanks. How about your father?"

"He's a jerk. He's a boss of an airport business. To be honest I've only saw him a few times. Once when he came over to my mom's penthouse arguing with her about Thalia, he always wanted her. I was the forgotten child." He let out a lifeless chuckle. "He never says anything to me. When he saw me at my mothers funeral all he said was 'Sorry,' there was no 'Hello Jason how have you been?' 'How's school?' 'How're your sports going?'! All there was, was nothing but a sorry. I mean what a jerk."

"I'm sorry for asking I didn't want to make you mad." I said worried I upset him.

"You didn't make me mad I'm just mad at him. I had to go to his house for the first time because Thalia was moving into her apartment with her friend and still not a word. I was so mad. He can't even drive me to Percy's house his driver had to because he had some stupid meeting. I'm so happy I finally have someone who cares look after me. A real mother that cares, who is Sally."

"Sally's so amazing. I still can't believe what she did to us. That was so nice. I just hope she won't freak out when she see's we're real."

"Oh about that. She knows your real all she knows is that she started hallucinating when you and Annabeth started to fight. I never knew Percy could be so convincing. She asked us about you when she got home. Though we thought she forgot about you because she didn't make breakfast. But apparently she slept in to late and didn't have time to make some."

I felt my heart jump out of out of my chest. I could see Jason without any problems. Apparently he saw my excited face and nodded. "I'm happy too."

"I'm so excited to be able to hang out with more friends now."

"What do you mean?"

Oh God no I said that out loud. "Nothing."

"Piper, it's okay tell me." I guess I didn't have to say Annabeth's parents died...

"Well at school Annabeth and I have quit a few friends but Annabeth's parents don't like her hanging out with kids. They hate me but I still get away with it. They just want her to focus on academics. I didn't want to go over friends house's without her because that would be unfair. They can never come over my house because I don't want them to know my dad's Tristan McLean."

"But you told me about your dad."

"I trust you."

"That much that that you trusted me with a secret that you told none of your friends but Annabeth."

"Why I shouldn't."

"No. It's just that I was surprised. But why would Annabeth's parents let you hang out with us?" Oh no this is when I had to lie.

"They went to um... Hawaii and are staying there for a few years to make sure... Annabeth is trustworthy and can take care of her brothers." _Really Piper! Hawaii! And why in the world would they trust Annabeth with her brothers! They didn't even let her touch them! UHHH! He's not going to believe you!_

His face looked like he was thinking about something because his eyebrows were scrunched together. "Well that means that she of you can invite people over her house with you and both of you can except invites."

Wow he really believed me! "Yeah that's why I'm so excited."

"Well what are your friends like?"

"Oh, where do I start there's Leo. Leo is the type of kid that likes to tell stupid jokes. He's the class clown. Then there's Hazel. She's so nice and quiet but people are mean to her. She's amazing I don't understand why they do. Then there's Katie Gardener. She's really kind but stern. She has a rivalry with Travis Stoll and Conner Stoll. They're the school's pranksters. Oh then there's Reyna and Rachel. Reyna's really confident and courageous. Rachel is always in a whole other world. She's so joyful though. Man I could go on and on about them. Oh, then there's Nico he's really mysterious. I can't really describe him you'll have to see for yourself."

"Wow I can't wait for next week."

"Me too. I miss them but I don't want anything crazy to happen while I'm at school." I looked around and noticed that it was dark out. "Wow I talk to much."

He laughed and got up. "Do you need to go home?"

"Not necessarily no one's home."

"Well come on I don't want you to go home walking alone." He gave me his hands and pulled me to my feet. My knees started to give out because of his touch or that I hadn't stood in a while. I don't know maybe both. But I resisted the urge to fall.

But he didn't let go of my hands he stood there in front of me looking at me. I felt like I was going to faint right there. But I pulled myself together. We stood there for about...heck I don't know! I was to distracted by him holding my hands and looking at my eyes!

"Well I guess we should go." he said breaking the silence and let go of my hands. Darn. Then I turned around and picked up my book that lay on the love seat.

He grabbed the hand that wasn't grasping my book and lead me to the ladder. When we stood in front of it he said "Ladies first." and let go of my hand. I started to make my way down the ladder. Yes, I can climb down a ladder with a book in my hand, call it a talent. When I reached the ground he started to climb down. I looked up at the sky there were a few stars but not a lot, only three. That's what you get when you live in New York.

Jason finally reached the ground and walked up it me. "Come on."

I lead him through the path in the woods that reached my back yard. As we strolled down the natural path full of dead leaves and dirt I got this feeling that something was wrong. Like something was following us. I stopped dead in my tracks and Jason bumped into me. I didn't understand what was wrong with me I just knew something bad was about to happen. Like someone or something inside of me was communicating with me or warning me.

"What's up?" he looked concerned.

"I-I have this feeling." I looked around sharply. "It's coming. Something is coming come on!" I grabbed Jason's hand and we ran down the path. I heard something in the tree's rushing the leaves. We ran faster. Then I hear pounding. Now we were running as fast as we could. I had to do this.

As we dashed through the trees I got this ironic idea. Maybe I could do the same thing that I did at Annabeth's house. I know I couldn't control myself at the time but maybe if I called upon the thing that was I could save Jason. I let go of Jason's hand and stopped running. He spun around looking at me with wide eyes.

"Piper come on! Something is coming. What's the matter? Hurry!"

"Follow the path to my house. Go! I have to stop it!"

"No! I'm not leaving you! What the heck?" he looked behind me with bigger eyes.

"Piper... come on. Piper come here." he said softly.

I looked behind us and screamed. about twenty feet away from us there was a dog. It looked like it was made of vapor. The darkness licked the ground. But the scariest thing about it is that it had blood red eye's that were directly staring at me. It kept approaching me. I started to back up in fear.

I reached Jason he grabbed my hand. We stared running again. This time faster. I looked back to see the dog wasn't there. What the?...

Jason then stopped us I looked in front of me to see that the creature was standing around ten feet in front of us. What? I knew now we couldn't out run it. We were going to die. Right there in the path in the woods of New York. Only if we had time we could be at my house by now. It kept taking slow steps in front of us. Now it was about seven feet away. Jason grabbed a rock next to us and throw it at it.

"Jason!"

But all the rock did was plunge right through the body of the creature. The beast kept on walking up to us like nothing happened.

"What the heck?" Jason said.

I closed my eyes as hard as I could and consternated. This is when I had to try and get this thing that controls me to listen. _Come on, come on I don't know what you are or who you are but control me you did it twice now do it again come on please I'm begging you!_

Then I felt energy surge through me and then I looked down to see that I was wearing a white gown that flowed over the natural floor. The dress had a V neck that was way to low. Also my chopped hair was now perfectly curled in a braid to the side. I looked like a princess and I hated it. **(A/N: THE LOST HERO! I OWN NOTHING!)**

"Piper you're a knock out!" Jason exclaimed hopefully it was to dark to see my blush. I closed my eyes again.

_What the heck! Really! I asked for a solution not a makeover! The shadow is like five feet away! Help! What the heck!_

The creature was so close it on taking steps towards us and then Jason and I walked backwards. All I wanted was help. Wait. I did feel that energy that I felt at the Jackson's house like I could lift one million pounds. Then I had an idea. I pounced on the creature.

I expected to fall right through the figure like the rock did. But I grabbed on to it's body and strangled it. It tried to shake me off but my hold on the creature was strong. Soon it's legs gave out and I sat on top of it. Now this is when my body grew a mind of it's own like I wanted it to.

My hands grabbed it's neck and started to choke it. Light then grow over the darkness of the body and soon the unexplainable animal was gone. It evaporated into white dust that sank through the air and to the ground. I lay on the ground with my back to the dirt. I was breathing heavy. I covered my eyes with my hands and tried to figure out what the heck just happened.

Jason kneed down next to me and pulled me up and hugged me with his arms. "What the heck Piper! You could have killed yourself!"

_"Be thankful."_ said a voice in my mind, Aurora.

**Okay...So if your confused or sort of about that 'Be thankful' part you should be. Well I know and I'm so SORRY! I said I would update on Friday but heck I had two massive projects going on this week. One was this Math recipe project that took me till 3:00-11:00 P.M from Mond****ay to Wednesday. But I'm sort of used to it because I get a project like that every month. So... then on THURSDAY I had to do this Prezi presentation thing on the computer in science with my friend. The one that pranked me saying my story sucked and I should stop writing yeah... that one I certain she's a child of Hermes not Athena. So this project was on natural disasters and when I was writing the death tolls I started crying. It's so sad. But we did get a lot done everyone in the class has like 60 slides. BUT we have 137 I believe. As my friend would say 'cause we so dope like that!' well I would say that too. We kind of have this joke and we are trying to act like we're all gangster but really we aren't and don't look like we are at all... we're just trying to make fun of the 'cool' gangster kids in my grade. Yes I know what you're thinking they're so weird. YES I'M WEIRD! **

**Wow I talk to much...so back to the topic of the story P.M me if you have any questions. And also I want to give a shout out to EpsilonHeta13! Read EpsilonHeta13's story called Piper's Life in Camp Half-Blood. It's really good! Okay so please review, follow, favorite and I LOVE YOU to the people who have. **

**Tell me what you think and PEACE OUT HOMIES! **

**P.S: I'll update as soon as I can! :-D**


	10. Athena?

_Previously on The Marks..._

_"Annabeth someone's going to take care of you and your brothers." he said._

_"Who is it?"_

_"Well, that's my point I'm not sure if you're going to like what I'm going to say."_

_I looked at him confused. "Who?"_

_"Your mother."_

_My mom is dead. I thought._

* * *

Chapter 10: Athena?

Annabeth's P.O.V

I didn't understand what my uncle told me today. My mother was dead. She was lost at sea when I was one. In 1994, a year after I was born my mother went out to sea to do a classification on the Bermuda Triangle with a moraine biologist named Poseidon Waters and his fellow sea lovers. Him and his coworkers hired her to do some of the journalism and they had a goal for her to write a book about the misconceptions of the Bermuda Triangle.

They never returned. Well that's till a week ago apparently. My mother was alive and was coming to take care of me. But my uncle wouldn't tell me where she's been the past fifteen years of my life. He wanted her to tell me. I didn't understand. Nothing has made any sense lately from the mark, the dreams, my parents, my mother. I hated not knowing things. It was unnatural for me not to.

I slept horribly this night tonight. One of the many nightmares I've had the past weeks dwelled in my mind.

_"What do you what from me?" Once again I was in the pick full nothing but dread. I didn't understand what this shadow wanted from me. It gave me nightmares all the time. I believe it gave me the mark because it made it grow to my chest and down my arm._

_"Power of course so deal with me you insolent girl!"_

_"Stop! Go away! I've had enough of your nonsense."_

_"You don't understand who you're dealing with young one."_

_"Wh- Who are you? That Aurora lady? "_

_The darkness kicked me again as I lie helpless in the pit of fear. "Don't you speak of that name!"_

_"What's the matter with Aurora, Aurora, Aurora?" I knew I shouldn't have nagged the darkness because it was going to make the unbearable pain worse. But maybe if I bugged it, it was leave me be to sleep in peace._

_The shadow throw a rock straight in my face. I bellowed in pain. It would've broke my nose if this were reality. But all I could feel was the pain, no blood and no bruise. But soon the pain would subside when I woke up._

_"Listen you infuriating fool!"_

_I didn't respond because I couldn't move my face._

_"I'll keep that trick in mind to keep you silent. I'm done with you, you annoying witch."_

_Has it took a look in the mirror? Really it's calling me the witch?_

_The dream drifted into a new setting. I was on a splendid boat looking out to the sea. The boat was made of white metal on the outside and had polished wooden boards under my feet. The boat was designed for people to stay in. Maybe eight people. It was sort of like a mini cruse ship. I looked to the corner to see a woman on a bentch writing on a clip board. She looked like my Uncle Tom. I walked quietly over to her._

_"Hello?" I asked. But the woman kept on scribbling words on the paper not giving me a clue._

_"Hello, excuse me ma'am?" she still didn't look up. She probably couldn't see me because I was dreaming all this up. But it seemed so real. I sat down on the bench next to her._

_I looked over the woman's shoulder to see what she was writing. Her black hair was covering her face. I gasped when I saw what was on the top on the page._

Athena Chase Tuesday 9/28/94  
_  
How was this possible. Was this a dream or did this happen? Was this my mother? I kept on reading._

We are now making our way down the Atlantic Coast to the Bermuda Triangle.  
_  
This was my mother. Though I couldn't she her face I was certain._

_A man appeared to be walking up to my mother when I took my eyes off her still studded._

_"Athena we need you below deck for a minute."_

_Athena looked up and then I saw her eyes. Gray stormy eyes. Just like mine._

_Once again the scene changed. I was now next to my mother in a crowd of seven people on the sea shore. The white sleek boat was behind us in the ocean. I looked around to see many people with confused looking faces._

_"Poseidon why the heck are we here, this isn't the destination." my mother asked._

_A man that seemed to be in front of the crowd pushed others out of the way to get to my mother. He looked so familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it. He was face to face with my mother now._

_"What did I say about questions before we came off the boat?"_

_"You said don't ask me anything."_

_"And...?"_

_"You didn't say questions specifically."_

_"UH! Shut up Athena you're on my last nerve."_

_"And what are you going to do about it."_

_"You'll see, missy."_

_"What the heck has gotten into you?"_

_"Your words so shut up!"_

_My mother fell silent._

_"Follow me now." Poseidon said to the people. They followed him but slowly as if deciding if they should run away or listen. The woman on the other side of my mother gave her a questioning look._

_"He's been acting weird for the past couple days." she said._

_My mother nodded. "Ever since we stopped a Circe's Island for food the he's been out of it. It's his temper."_

_"I hope he's okay."_

_"I do too though I just don't want anyone to get hurt he can't keep this up. We have family to get back too."_

_"Poseidon's wife, Sally just had a child right?"_

_Then it hit me Sally? Percy's father was Poseidon. That's who Poseidon looked like the wind blown raven hair, sea-green eyes and tan skin. It made more sense that I knew who he looked like._

_"Yes I believe it is a boy. He's a month younger than my daughter."_

_"How old is she?"_

_"A year and three months."_

_"Wow...that must have been hard leaving her. What's her name?"_

_"Annabeth. And yes it was hard leaving but my husband convinced me that we needed the money." My heart sank I always thought that my mother left because she didn't care. But now I know she did it for the family. I'm so nervous to see her. What if she doesn't like who I am?_

_For the fourth time the scene changed. I was in a room with my mom. The room looked like a hotel sweet. There was white curtains and the bed was freshly made with white sheets. Athena was banging on the door screaming._

_"LET ME OUT YOU MORON I NEED TO GO HOME! I HAVE A CHILD TO TAKE CARE OF! YOU DO TOO! PLEASE!" tears were streaming down her face._

_What was the matter what happened? She shook her head in frustration and kicked the door. Then she sat against the wall and whipped tears from her eyes. She seemed to notice something out of the window. Then I heard a large bang. My mother screamed._

_I walked over to the window and peered through it. The boat that they were using was sinking into the sea. My mother ran to the glass and started to screech and then began to sob. Athena then punched the wall._

_"NO!" she yelled between sobs._

_"WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" she screamed in the air._

That's when I woke up.

* * *

**Hello beautiful, wonderful, amazing readers. Once again going to apologize. I haven't updated in a while. I didn't know what to write. Okay, remember last chapter I said I made a science project on natural disasters with my friend. So it you remember then I just wanted to say we made our science teacher cry. My science teacher is a guy so my grade was laughing. I mean I don't blame the guy I was crying at my house making it. Then he showed my principle and the rest of my grade the video. So I got a 4 for both projects and I'm super excited! (4 is the highest grade at my school they don't grade with letters.) But I'm scared of what the principle will think...**

**Okay so back to the topic, shout out to EpsilonHeta13! And shout out to all my beautiful reviewers, followers and favoriters (I don't think that is even a word.)**

**So review, follow, favorite and all because I love you when you do!**

**PS: I have stupid state testing this week does anyone have that it SUCKS! The year went by to fast.**


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Just so you know this chapter is Tuesday day the day after Piper's attack and Annabeth's wild dream...**

Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

Percy's P.O.V:

Jason never came back last night. He called me telling me this wild story about Piper and him getting attacked by some demon-like monster. He said that he was staying at her house for the night because she was alone and a lot of strange things happened to her that evening... he also added he couldn't let her get hurt. He was a love-struck idiot.

I was amazed about all of the supernatural attacks and Annabeth and Piper's marks. It wasn't possible. I was ready to wake up in my bed and yawn after a long dream.

I was sitting on one of the wooden stool under the granite island. My elbows were resting on the cold surface of the mineral. Now I was getting really bored I had nothing to do and I'll blame that on Jason for staying with Piper. I decided that I should take a stroll and get some fresh air. I slid of the stool under the island and walked through the foyer and opened the door to bump right into a certain curly blond.

Annabeth fell onto the wooden floor boards of the porch while I stumbled hitting the lumber spindles.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." I said. I hurried over to Annabeth, holding out a hand so she could get up at easily. But the stubborn teenager wouldn't take my hand. She stood up with a groan.

"You need to watch where you're going." she pointed out. She hadn't looked at me yet. Annabeth was to focused on brushing off her jean shorts.

"Really I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"What a surprise..." she continued sarcastically. She finally looked up. Her gray orbs meet my green ones.

"Are you okay?" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah I'm good as new but really get a brain."

"Why are you so mean all the time?" I said imitating a little kids voice.

"I'm not mean I'm just speaking the truth." I sighed at her comment. She looked over the railings at something. Pulling a piece of her curly golden hair behind her ear. Annabeth's eye's looked as if they were calculating a hundred math problems at once. She rolled her eyes at something. Wow she looked good...

"HEY PERCE CAN YOU PUT YOUR EYES ON SOMETHING ELSE BUT ANNABETH!" a familiar voice yelled in a distance. Annabeth elbowed me, shooting me a death glare.

Jason. That little... and I'm not going to repeat what I just said in my head. Jason and Piper were walking towards the house laughing up a storm.

"Look the lovebirds decided to show up!" Annabeth whispered to me.

I nodded in agreement. Jason and Piper were now making their way up the steps still laughing as if there were no tomorrow.

"You should have seen your face." Jason said between chuckles. Piper then made a dreamy face with her mouth wide open as if in la-la land. This just made Piper and Jason crack up again.

Annabeth shook her head in annoyance. "Shut up."

"Okay, Okay..." Piper and Jason then took deep breaths and their laughter subsided. I was probably as red as a tomato.

Now Annabeth and I were standing in front of Jason and Piper on my porch, the summer breeze felt relaxing against my arms. But it didn't help my annoyed mood.

"Now tell me, what are you two doing together?" Annabeth said gesturing towards Piper and Jason.

"We could ask you the same question, so before we tell our story tell me yours." Piper declared.

Annabeth sighed. I really had no idea why she was here. "I just was looking for my phone." Annabeth replied.

"Oh! I brought this just in case I saw you on the way here to drop Jason off, Jason found it." Piper said holding out the reason why Jason went to the treehouse in the woods in the first place. Also known as her cell phone, Annabeth received it.

"Why don't we go inside, Annabeth must be hot in the turtle-neck sweater." Jason stated. I looked to Annabeth next to me that was putting her device in her shorts pocket. I finally noticed she had on a gray long-sleeve shirt with a collar that kept her neck hidden. Her face was cherry red which I guess is her way of the heat getting to her. I quickly opened the door for all of them to step inside the air-conditioned house.

Piper and Jason finally finished their unbelievable story. We are all in my living room once again. Annabeth looked out of the back screen door that led into a small deck in the back yard as if imagining the scene. Then she looked at Piper and nodded as if understanding more of the situation than Jason.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" Piper looked confused.

"You're giving each other that look." I said.

Piper sighed. "We didn't tell you something."

"We've been having these crazy dreams."

Jason scrunched his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"There's this pit and Piper and I have been summoned to it. But it's not real. Just an illusion that fills us with dread. There's this darkness that likes to torture me. It says 'you will give me power' and 'you don't know who you're dealing with'. I don't understand what it wants, it made my mark grow once when I got knocked out by Piper shooting me to the wall, the shadow was mad at me because I failed." Annabeth said.

"When did you start getting the visions?" I asked I didn't know how to react to what she just said.

"When I got the mark so about a week ago." She sighed in frustration.

"And I've had a vision too." Piper said and continued, "But I was on a beautiful field like one you would see in a fairytale. At first I thought I was in heaven but the difference is that it wasn't the shadow that's been haunting Annabeth, it was a beautiful woman named Aurora."

"So let me get this straight, Annabeth and you have seen the darkness and only Piper has seen Aurora...?" Jason questioned.

Piper nodded. "Aurora said that I needed to end Annabeth before it is to late. Also she said Annabeth doesn't have much time left."

Annabeth looked confused. "You never told me she said that!"

"Did too." Piper replied.

"You only informed me she said to defeat me, not that I don't have much time left. What in the name does that mean that I'm going to die?" Annabeth confirmed.

"Annabeth I have no clue. She said that she couldn't hold me much longer and then the dream faded when I woke up in the guest bedroom."

Piper then looked like a lightbulb went off in her head. " Oh! She also told me she was the goddess of dawn."

"What?!" Annabeth, Jason and I said in allusion. Piper then looked around embarrassed that she forgot that large detail.

"Seriously Piper, you forgot that she said she was a goddess!" Annabeth yelled she looked really annoyed.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking-"

Jason cut Piper off. "So does this mean that there is such things as gods?"

"I guess, it's a lot to take in..." Piper replied.

"Piper that's a big detail." Annabeth sat there on the couch for a few seconds looking like she was thinking about what to say. "Does anyone think that's it's not just a coincidence that Piper's mark is white and mine's black."

I thought about what she said, she continued "Piper is active and strong in the morning plus her mark grows in the morning. I'm in pain and my mark grows at night. I don't know if I'm correct but it seems Piper is getting controlled by Aurora and I'm getting controlled by the darkness."

It all made a lot more sense. "Annabeth you're a freaking genius!" Piper exclaimed.

"Also it seems that they have a rivalry, I had another dream last night and when I mentioned Aurora, the darkness screamed at me saying never to speak of that name and threw a rock at my face." Annabeth said.

"So...you think that they are using you and Piper to fight each other sort of like they're hosting you so they can battle?" Jason asked.

"Exactly." Annabeth answered. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Jason broke the ice.

"Annabeth aren't you supposed to be taking care of your brothers?" he asked. Piper's eyes widened.

"Who said? Why would I have to look after them?"

All eyes turned to Piper who sat on the smaller sofa uncomfortable. She shifted akwardly. "Umm..."

"What did you tell them?" Annabeth asked.

"Well... I said that your parents went to Hawaii and left you to take care of your brothers to see if you were responsible..." Piper's voice was shaky.

"Piper! Hawaii! Really?" Annabeth said softly laughing at her best friend's embarrassment. I had no idea what they were talking about Piper probably told Jason this last night.

"Don't get mad at Piper for lying to you." Annabeth ordered sternly. "It's not her fault. It's mine. Something is going on with my family right now. It's personal she just made that up to help me. I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"That's fine Annabeth we don't want you to be in a position you don't want to be in." I told the intelligent blond.

She smiled at me. "Thanks, I guess I should get home before everyone starts to wonder where I've been all this time." She got up. Piper mimicked her movement.

"Me too. I left my phone at home and I don't want to upset Jane if I miss one of her calls." I remembered Jane was the woman who came to our house asking for Piper and Annabeth.

"Bye guys see you Friday! Be careful!" Jason told them while I waved back at them before they exited my house.

**On the way home Annabeth tells Piper about her dream and mother.**

**Wow that took a long time to write. My stupid brother broke the computer so I had to type this on my phone. Now I have to do all of this work for my grandparents to get my own laptop. I hope I can figure out how to keep typing on this...so it might take me longer to update because it's not easy typeing on these little keys.**

**Oh my gods Brandon Mull's new book came out! I got Sky Raiders last weekend. I'm so excited!**

**Yes, this chapter was boring. I needed to get them all caught up on each other's stories. Well except Annabeth's...**

**Please reveiw, follow, favorite and all that. I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!**

**Once again shout out to EpsilsonHeta13!**


	12. Back

**I always forget to say this but... I don't own anything related to PJO or HOO!**

Chapter 12: Back

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was welcomed into my home with a sob. I was in the green painted hall and turned into the living room to see Matthew crying on the sofa.

"Matthew..." I ran over to the sofa and sat next to him. I pulled him close so my shirt became wet.

"I-I mi-miss th-them." my brother stuttered between cries.

I stroked his back. "I do too."

I sat there with Matthew for a while. Letting him shed tears on me. Being the person I am became curious. "Where's Uncle Tom?"

"He went with Bobby to the grocery store to get Bobby out of his mood." the twin said quietly.

I was about to ask why he didn't go but then I realized that he wouldn't want the world to see him so vulnerable and broken. He was more of my twin than Bobby's. Scratch that Matthew and I only had one thing in common, we hated looking helpless. So I needed to help my brother these days.

Matthew became quiet and the tears subsided. He looked up at me, his eyes were red and puffy, "You mom is coming today."

This shocked me I didn't think that she would be showing up this early after missing fifteen years of my life.

"Why didn't Uncle Tom tell me earlier?"

My little bother's head was on my shoulder now. "Well we all woke up before him and you left at around eleven, don't you know the man sleeps until twelve?"

I snickered. "How could I forget?"

"Are you upset with her?"

I had to admit throughout my whole life I've been depressed that my mother left my father and I when I was young to go out to sea and die (sort of). Yesterday I was furious that she left to who knows where (she could have not even went with the marine biologist for all I know), misses fifteen years of my life, then all of a sudden shows up. Who does that?

After my unusual dream last night my thoughts changed. I realized she didn't want to leave me after all of the screaming and crying that she did. Athena didn't want to leave me something was keeping her away. I now know that she cared or at least that's what it seems like to me.

The door opened reviling my uncle and step-brother. My uncle held three plastic bags full of goods and Bobby had a balcony of flowers occupied in his hands.

"What's up with the flowers?" I asked.

My uncle spoke as he entered and walked to the kitchen doorway, "They're for Athena."

"What time is she coming and why didn't you tell me she was coming today?" I yelled at him.

"Well because I knew you would stress about her coming. And she should be here in about..." He looked over at the clock. "A half hour."

I sighed. Who knew uncles could be such a pain? "Oh my God and you tell me now!" I rushed up the stairs. I could hear my uncle say, "And that's what I mean about stressing."

I entered the my bedroom and looked around. Gosh darn it there were books everywhere! I took the piles and hide them in the closet because the bookshelf couldn't fit anymore masterpieces.

I needed my room to look descent because I didn't what to look irresponsible. My mom needed to know that I could take care of myself. Though I didn't even know if she would look in my room. I looked around to see if there was any trash.

I looked over at my desk and there sat a stack of papers that were either blue prints or old non-fiction text from Goode that I kept. I took the stack off of my creamy colored desk and put it in the drawer underneath the workstation. The drawer was stuffed but it was going to have to do.

I looked back at the desk there was a photo of my dad, mother and I when I was born. I shook my head and throw it in the drawer, there was no need to live in the past.

I then made my bed with gray comforters and plopped my body onto it. I pulled out my phone and texted Piper.

_Holy crap she's coming!_

Piper responded, _Now?_

_Yes my darn uncle didn't tell me!_ I typed_._

I read her new message_, So she's going to the funeral tomorrow? _

_Heck I don't know no one will tell me anything! _I sent the message_._

_"_Annabeth?" I looked up and in the doorway stood a women, gray eyes, raven hair, olive skin...Athena. I sat up in shock. She walked over to my bed.

"You...I...what?" I didn't know what to say and that was a first. My mother whipped her eyes with her arm, was she crying?

"Look at you...I'm such a terrible mother."

I was still shocked that I didn't hear her come up the stairs. Then I did something really spontaneous. I jumped onto my two feet and hugged her. Athena tensed up but the returned the embrace. I then realized that I was opening up. _Get a hold of yourself! Remember don't let them in! Nothing is permanent. They always leave._

"You're more beautiful than I could imagine." my mother said as she held me tight. I let go of her. "We have a lot to discuss."

I nodded and gestured her to sit on my bed. She got situated and sighed wiping another tear from her eye. "I'm so sorry Annabeth, I shouldn't have trusted the man in the first place."

When she said man I assumed she meant Poseidon. I nodded for her to continue. "I suppose your father told you that I died at sea."

"Yes." I quietly said.

"I wish I died instead of knowing every second that I wasn't with you and that I would never get to see you grow up. Annabeth I was locked up. I couldn't come home."

"You were put in jail?" I hopped I was wrong but in my dream the room that she couldn't get out of looked more like a bedroom, not a cell.

The woman shook her head. "Let me start from the beginning. I believe you already know that I went with marine biologist to do research on the Bermuda Triangle?" I nodded at her question. "Well on this trip the man in charge was named Poseidon Waters." I nodded once again.

"Okay so you know all of this, now let me tell you what caused all of this mess. So during our trip to the Triangle we stopped at a island called Ceres's Island so we could restock on food. The men went to get the goods while the women stayed on the boat to clean up. When the men came back with bags of food, Poseidon was never the same."

"The problem was Poseidon started to act like a total jerk, swearing, _shouting_ and giving us unnecessary tasks. I'm not sure if it was something on the island that made him behave like that."

"Soon Poseidon took a unexpected stop. We were all confused. Poseidon said that he needed to be on land for a bit, he reported that he was getting sea sick and that his family owned a hotel. When we arrived at this hotel he said to report to bed at once."

She sighed, "I knew that something was up Poseidon doesn't get sea sick. But I was stupid enough to fall in his trap. I walked into the bedroom and closed the door. But when I tried to open the door again, it wouldn't budge. I tried opening the window but it wouldn't even open a crack and there was no lock. Later that evening the boat sunk, and I knew that it was all a set up. I tried to break open the door and window with everything I could find but it never worked."

"They were both indestructible. Poseidon wouldn't let anyone out. Everyone on Earth thought we were dead because they never found the boat. Every morning a tray of food slide under the door so I could live. I was practically driven mad of boredom and sorrow, I drew on the walls with my pen but the ink eventually wore out. I was haunted of pictures of you growing up without a mother. I hopped that Fredrick found someone to take my place. " my mother was now sobbing. "He did and now he's gone and I never got to say I love you one last time."

"You still have me." I stated, staying strong. She wouldn't see me cry.

"But I don't even know my own daughter." she whispered.

"Then you're just going to have to learn." She smiled. "I'm so proud of you. Taking care of your father and growing up into a beautiful young lady and taking good care of yourself your uncle told me you're a genius, a straight A student, just like your father and I." The woman looked away drying her face of tears. "I'm sorry, I look like a mess." she apologized.

"I understand, but how did you get back?" I replied.

"My apologies I got off track. A few weeks ago a ship pasted by and noticed the old hotel. They came to check it because it looked suspicious. They called the police when they saw we were here. Poseidon was arrested for taking us hostage. It was scary seeing everyone older. Some of them were taken to therapy because they were driven insane from being held up so long! Apparently the hotel closed a few years before we arrived so that's how Poseidon got away with it. The police haven't got anything out of him except 'the devil made me do it!' And here I am and I made it just in time for the awake tonight."

"You didn't deserve any of that."

"You didn't deserve to live without a mother. And it's all Waters fault."

* * *

That night, l was haunted with visions of the past.

I was attached to a stone that was freezing as ice. I examined my surroundings.

Nothing. One word to describe what I saw. Black.

All I heard was the ice cold voice.

"Do it, I don't want that women anywhere near my victim! She'll just get in the way! It's either the death of your little son or keeping her away!

"Who are you, you monstrously!" I yelled though my voice came out deep like a man's voice...it sounded very familiar. I tried to look at myself but my head was pinned to the solid.

I voice rang again. "The Queen of Night of course! All you have to do is agree and my follower will control you. But if not then your son is dead. Oh I almost forgot, you have a wife too! To bad she will be joining Perseus!" That's it I'm Poseidon.

"I except your request but you have to promise me you'll not even lay a finger on Sally or Percy!" I yelled.

"Of course..."

I was now walking down a hall, white doors were labeled with golden numbers.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" a woman screeched behind a door.

Athena.

I/Poseidon tried to step toward the door and apologize. Though something held the man in place and Poseidon continued to stroll down the hall. As much as he/I hated it a smile crept across his/my lips.

**What up my peeps! Y****ou're so dope that you made it all the way to chapter 12! Okay trust me my readers next chapter isn't going to be boring like the last two! Sorry I just couldn't put any action or awesomeness in...okay? Forgive me my beautiful readers! It's been so long I just couldn't get this proof read by anyone so it took me a while. I felt so bad I added another 200-300 words! I didn't bail on you! I will make sure that it won't take me so long I'll just reread the chapter 10 times if I can't get it proof read! **

**Okay, here's a check up on the laptop thing. So the working thing isn't really working out. My Grandmother has nothing more for me to do so I'm going to have to wait until it's warmer for more work because of the garden. So I'm typing on my family's iPad (that is more like my brother's they're always hogging it but I clean it off before it use it to go on Fanfiction because who knows where their hands have been?! An Elementary school full of germs that's where they've been. Man I miss Elementary, those were the easy days! Does anyone agree?****  
**

**Okay so here's a creepy story! So when I was eight I watched this documentary on Abraham Lincoln. On Monday it was on the History Channel so I started watching TV it has been a long time since I've done that. Scratch that Once Upon a Time is back on! So I started watching the documentary and started quoting before the speakers said something. Oh my gods it was scary I can't even remember last week never mind quotes from a documentary I watched years ago! I was really into history back then not books.**

**SHOUT OUTS FOR MY AWESOME REVIEWERS THAT REVIEWED LAST TIME I UPDATED: Enchanted99, babyelove, GodsandGoddessesofgreece, KingRichRock, luna-incendia14, hiimkassandra, bubbles and Guest, Awesome Epic Brillant!**

**I got a review saying that I was using the reviewer's name in the story. I wanted to make it clear that when I use any name the last thing I want to do is offend someone. Bubbles, if you're there or reading this I just need to say the only reason I'm using the name Aurora is because she's the roman goddess of dawn. I think the name Aurora is beautiful. I would kill to have a pretty name like that. I hate my name.**

**Feel free PM me if you have any questions if you're confused but I'm not giving anything away that I haven't written. PLEASE REVEIW! I LOVE YOU READERS! **

**-AnnabethChase712 **


	13. New Friends

**This might help you understand the chapter.**

_Previously..._

_"Oh and I wanted to tell you that I just found out my sister is going to come here on Friday. I know that's when you and Annabeth are going to come over. So I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that."_

"Of_ course! But we don't want to be barging in on your company."_

_"My sister won't care, trust me._

* * *

_I was still shocked that I didn't hear her come up the stairs. Then I did something really spontaneous. I jumped onto my two feet and hugged her. Athena tensed up but the returned the embrace. I then realized that I was opening up. Get a hold of yourself! Remember don't let them in! Nothing is permanent. They always leave._

* * *

Chapter 13: New Friends

Piper's P.O.V

Friday. It's been two days since I've seen Jason Grace.

Me? Piper McLean, obsessed with a boy? Yeah it's true. I mean his eyes...the color of the sky on a sunny day. His little scare on top of his lip. His golden...Sorry I got a little off topic there!

I took my last step of the wooden stairs. The Jackson residence's door appeared in front of me. It felt nice to step out of the rain. I shivered from the water dripping down my jacket. Maybe Jason would give me a blanket. Wait, what if the blanket smelt like him! Sorry people remember not to put a hot guy like Jason Grace in front of a teenage girl.

I moved down the porch and rang the doorbell. I heard an unfamiliar voice from the inside, "Not getting it! Percy get the darn door!" After the female voice there was a grunt. That was probably Percy. Another voice said, "You people are too lazy."

Then the door reviled Jason. Oh he looked so cute in that purple t-shirt! _Inner-self__ would you please shut up!_

"Hi Piper." Jason stated while gesturing me into the house.

"Thanks." I replied while I entered the warm foyer.

"Piper you must be freezing, you're soaked!" he had a concerned face.

"Nah, I'm fine." I replied.

He shook his head. "You are not, come on." He started to go up the stairs. I sighed, he was really stubborn. He entered the hall with me at his heels, he turned into his room.

Jason walked over to his lumber dresser. He went through one of his drawers and pulled out a sweatshirt. He gave me the sweatshirt and smiled. It was sky blue, like his eyes. "Thank you." I told him pulling the sweatshirt over my head.

Jason and I arrived in living room greeted by three people. Annabeth wasn't here yet. One teenager was Percy. Then there was a girl with short raven hair with streaks of blue died in it. She wore black ripped up jeans, charcoal black boots and a tattered midnight black t-shirt. She was very pretty but what scared me was her eyes. They were an electrifying blue that were outlined with midnight black eye liner. She seemed like the kind of person you shouldn't mess with. I'm guessing this was Thalia, Jason said she was a rebel. But she looked nothing like Jason.

The other girl was beautiful like Thalia. She had long deep brown hair that was topped with a grass green borate. She had olive skin, dark brown eyes. The young adult wore cinnamon colored leather boots, a jacket that was made out of the same material as her boots and she had a loose tan dress. She was the first one to notice us. She smiled and waved "Hello, you must be Piper. I'm Bianca."

I returned the smile and wave, "Yes I am. Nice to meet you." She got off the small couch that Jason and I usually sit on and moved towards me.

"Here lets do this greeting right!" I laughed at her comment. She outstretched be arm and I grabbed her hand.

"Bianca d'Angelo at your service!" d'Angelo? That surname sounded so familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Jason went over to sit on the leather recliner.

"Piper McLean at your service!" Bianca grinned, "Nice to meet you Piper."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you too Bianca." Then Bianca pulled me over to the couch that she was sitting on. We both got situated. "No need to sit with them," she stated while gesturing to Percy and Thalia who sat on the couch that Annabeth slept on. Thalia rolled her eyes. I had the feeling she did that a lot.

"Thalia Grace at your service," Thalia said mimicking Bianca's voice. Bianca rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to her Piper." I chuckled at them.

"So, Piper tell me about yourself. There's really nothing to do but tal-" Thalia got cut of with a snap of someone's fingers. I looked around everyone was still, they were frozen in the position that they were just in.

A young woman in a black gown walked into the room. She was stunning. She had long curly blond hair...

"Annabeth?" I asked.

The lady turned to look at me. It was Annabeth but she looked older. More grim. Her eyes were black as night. She wore long black gloves on her hands. Her strapless black dress flowed to the floor revealing her black mark that went all the way up to her neck. The dress seemed to sparkle like stars.

"Oh sweetie, Thalia Grace was so wrong about talking at the moment. There is much, much, much more to do than _talk. _Don't you think?" This voice wasn't Annabeth's it was the voice of the silhouette that haunted her and who never showed her face only her voice.

Then it happened once again. The snowy dress that had at V neck that went way too low appeared on me, I was given a makeover and golden sandals rested on my feet. I opened my mouth to say something but it came out as Aurora's.

"How could you? First you take away her mother then you _kill _her father and her step-mother! The girl already has to deal with you, why make her through more trouble?!" Aurora shouted._ Oh great not again!_ I thought.

"Well she'll now will want revenge she'll see how cruel life is and join me," the raspy female voice said.

"I think she's smarter than you think," Aurora blurted out of my mouth.

"Oh Miss Beautiful, did I ask for your opinion?" She said while taking off her gloves and then dropping them on the wooden floor boards.

I got up uncontrollably. "You don't have to do this."

"Maybe I want to."

"There's no point in fighting Nyx. You don't need it all," I/Aurora said.

"I want it all, _sister_." She walked over to me and stretched out her arm, and then flexed her hand. This caused me to choke up and grab my neck. Annabeth/Nyx relaxed her hand. I could breath again. _  
_

Nyx laughed, "So weak."

After her last statement Annabeth collapsed on the floor without the dress but in socked jeans and a gray jacket and scarf. She sat up and fixed me with her Gray orbs. She started to rub her forehead.

I/Aurora kneeled down next to her. "Annabeth stay strong. Don't let my sister in. If you do there is no going back." And with that Aurora left my body and I fell to the ground and whacked my held on the wooden floor and grunted.

Annabeth chuckled and shook her head. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a sitting position. Annabeth rubbed my forehead with her palm. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

I nodded, "How about you?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth replied.

"Is it me or do they speak in riddles?" I asked.

She shook her head and replied, "I know they really don't make sense. I wonder how our old outfits just show up." I looked down to see my dress disappeared once again. I had on my wet jeans and Jason's sweatshirt. I shrugged at her comment.

"Um..." I looked up to see that Percy, Jason, Thalia and Bianca were released out of their frozen positions.

"Piper you were just sitting over there!" Thalia pointed to the spot next to Bianca then looked at Annabeth. "And how did you show up!"

Annabeth put on her I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about face. "I just came in here. Maybe you just didn't hear me."

Percy and Jason seemed to realize that something happened. But Bianca and Thalia still looked confused. "She slipped because of her rain boots so I came to help her up." I butted in.

Jason nodded, "I think you weren't paying attention that's all." Percy nodded in agreement. "Whatever," Thalia said waving if off but Bianca still looked startled. "I'm Bianca d'Angelo and this is Thalia Grace," Bianca said.

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth replied. I know someone with the same surname as you." Annabeth stated while looking at Bianca. So I wasn't going crazy I've heard that name before. Bianca jumped,"What's their first name?"

"Nico," Annabeth replied. Bianca put her hands over her mouth and her eyes bugged out of their sockets. "They know him!" Thaila exclaimed and ran over to her and gave Bianca a hug. Jason and Percy were as confused as Annabeth and I. We still were sitting on the ground.

"What are you guys all hipped up about?" Percy asked.

"Do you know where he lives?!" Bianca asked.

"The white house on the corner of the intersection at the end of the street." I said as she dashed out of the room yelling, "I'll be back later!"

We all looked at Thalia who now sat where Bianca was situated. She sighed, "Well before I tell you, could you two take a seat." She looked at us. Annabeth and I got up and sat next to Percy on the couch. Annabeth sat beside Percy then scooted closer to me. I wondered what that was about, I had to ask her later.

"When Bianca and Nico's mother died they had no one left because their father left when they were born." Thaila started.

"Sounds familiar." Percy and Annabeth said at the same time. Annabeth covered her mouth as if realizing that she said that out loud.

Annabeth then took out her phone. "Oh my mother wants me home. I should go." She said while getting up. Percy grabbed her arm, "Annabeth you can just stay for the rest of the story. It'll only take a few more minutes and you just got here."

Annabeth shook off his grip. "I wish I could but my mother has this interveiw that she just remembered she had. So I have to look after my brothers. Bye, nice meeting you Thalia." Annabeth said while rushing out the door. We all knew she was lying.

I looked around. "You should go and talk to her Piper." I nodded at Percy's comment.

"Well sorry we couldn't stay long. She's been having a rough time lately. Thank you for inviting us and nice meeting you Thalia." I got up and started to take Jason's sweatshirt off. "No, I'll walk you out Piper." He said while getting out of the leather seat and heading out the doorway. "Bye, Piper!" Thalia and Percy said while I exited the room. "Bye!" I said back.

I followed Jason to the front door. "Thanks for showing up Piper. I hope Annabeth well feels better." He said. I smiled while starting to take his sweatshirt off again.

"Piper, keep it," he told me.

"Bu-" I was cut off with him kissing me on my cheek.

_Oh my God! Jason just- What? _

Jason opened up the door and I stepped outside probably looking like a love-stuck fool. And he closed the door behind me. I most likely was standing there with my mouth wide open for three minutes before I was out of my trace.

I put my hands in Jason's sweatshirt pocket and started to go down the stairs in the direction of Annabeth's house. The rain poured on my hood. While I ran to my friend's house I felt something in my hands, I pulled a piece of paper out of Jason's sweatshirt and stopped in the pouring rain so I could see what it was.

I opened the folded paper and saw it was a letter that read,

_Dear Piper, _

_Meet me tomorrow at you're treehouse at eight. Well if you don't then I'll know that you didn't see this or that you don't feel the same way as I feel for you. _

_ Love, _

_ Jason Grace_

I looked back at my admirer's house and smiled. And my smile was a smile of a love stuck idiot.

**Was that good? Did it suck? Well if it sucked then sorry you didn't have to read it. So please tell me how you like the story so far. Tell me your favorite parts so then maybe I can put more parts or something like it in the story again.**

**Oh my Gods, this took 9 and 1/2 hours to write. You readers better be thankful I felt bad for not updating in two weeks so I'm giving you this chapter plus the one I posted Friday!**

**SHOUT OUTS FOR REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER 12: Awesome Epic Brilliant, hiimkassandra, Enchanted99, babylove, hernie locker, **** Daughterofthesea13!**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO, SO, SO MUCH! YOU MAKE ME FEEL WANTED! Lol you see that Hunter Hayes...okay I'll shut up.**

**PM me if you have questions this chapter I think was confusing...**

**Oh and Nyx and Aurora are my plot so Nyx isn't like Rick's Nyx. I'm making this up in mythology I have no clue if they're sisters. Annabeth's personality will take time for most of you to understand. Bianca was here because she's sharing ****Thalia's apartment and they're like best friends. **

**-AnnabethChase712**


	14. A Normal Past

Previously...

_"How could you? First you take away her mother then you kill her father and her step-mother! The girl already has to deal with you, why make her through more trouble?!" Aurora shouted._

_ "Annabeth stay strong. Don't let my sister in. If you do there is no going back." And with that Aurora left my body and I fell to the ground and whacked my held on the wooden floor and grunted._

* * *

Chapter 14: A Normal Past

Annabeth's P.O.V

No, no, no this can't be happening. People are off limits. I ran back over what Aurora said, 'Don't left my sister in or it's game over.' Nyx was apparently the reason my mother was taken away and the reason my parents were dead. How could a organism be so cruel. But I'm not going to refer to Nyx as a living thing, she's rotten, a disgrace, a monstrosity, so I'm going to refer her as dead. She has a heart that seems to be covered in ink.

I couldn't take this anymore. When Percy and I said that at the same time...it was all her fault. I can't be close with anyone. I may be strong, am I strong enough to hold off a goddess? I can't take chances. It's most likely going be game over soon. Knowing that isn't a satisfying thing I need to stay away from people.

It was rain cats and dogs outside. My jacket wasn't keeping me cozy. I finally arrived on my property. I dashed across the lawn my feet squashed into the earth. Rubber against dirt. There was resistance from the hydrogen two oxygen soaking the soil making it slushy. Soon my feet pounded against concrete steps, to a wooden floor. I quickly shut the door behind me. The heat was like paradise to my shivering body. I slipped my rain boots off my feet so that I didn't drag dirt into the Chase residence. The lights hurt my eyes from being outside where cumulonimbus clouds covered the sky. I quickly unzipped my raincoat and hung it on the coat rack.

"Annabeth, why are you home so early?" I turned around, Matthew was in the kitchen doorway at the end of the hall.

"You don't want me to be home?" I snapped and covered my mouth. What had gotten into me!? Matthew looked at me strange.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I started forward the stairs.

"I'm fine."

My feet swept me up the stairs. I looked at the pictures of my father hung up on the walls; hurt. Sue's and his funeral was yesterday. To my surprise I didn't shed a tear. I felt bad. What's wrong with me? On the other hand my mother broke down crying when she saw his still body. Matthew and Bobby were a mess. But me? I was perfectly fine.

My feet hit flat surface. I slammed my room door behind me. I collapsed on my bed. And stared blankly at the ceiling.

Thinking.

I moved my body so I was facing my window. Frank's yard was barely visible because of the droplets building up and soon became too heavy and slipped down the glass. I found it amusing to watch the sight. I let me clear my mind once in a while for some strange reason. The water soothed me and the sound helped me fall asleep. Frank's house was a mansion. But not as huge as Piper's house. It's funny how there is normal sized houses around the neighborhood then there's houses like Frank Zhang's and Piper McLean's.

Frank went to Goode High with Piper and I. Our friend Hazel has a secret crush on him since she was thirteen. But Frank is so obvious; he blushes every time the girl speaks to him! It's funny watching them mingle.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

Piper.

"Annabeth, you in there?" Piper asked on the other side of the door. I sighed. she swung the door open and shut it behind her.

"You okay?" she questioned me. She sat on my bed's gray comforters. I moaned.

"I guess you don't want to talk to out. Annabeth we were so close before, I feel like we're moving apart since Percy and Jason showed up. Please talk to me." I was hurt by my friends statements, I didn't realize I've been shutting her out; but wasn't that my goal? No giving in.

"I'm okay, did you see me break down at the funeral? No. I stayed strong. My mother and I still have to you know, know each other..."

She sighed. "What was up with you scooting away from Percy?" Oh this is great she saw that.

"I did?" I tried to put on a dumb blond look but it clearly wasn't working. **(M.O.A!)**

Once again she sighed; that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Please Annabeth..." Piper looked down. She gazed at me with a frown. "When you want me, please tell me." And with that Piper got up and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

Thalia continued her story. Of course I was half paying attention. My thoughts kept on drifting off to Annabeth. I couldn't help but to wonder if she was okay. Was it something I did? I hadn't had a clue that someone abandoned her when she was young.

This made me realize that I didn't know really know _anything_ about Annabeth Chase. Strange thing is that I wanted to know. I wanted her. I wanted to comfort her. She seems to be lonely, scarred, damaged. There's just _something _about her.

"When Nico and Bianca were taken to an orphanage after their mother was killed, they were separated. They weren't one of those lucky brother a sister's that stayed together. So they grew up in different houses. Bianca had no trace of Nico no contact. They haven't seen each other in eight years." Thalia's words pulled me back to Earth.

"I can't imagine her brothers face when he see's her," Jason said getting up. "Where are you going?" Thalia asked him.

"Oh, I have to get ready for something..." he replied. "You can't leave me with him!" Thalia yelled while pointing at me.

I mimicked her. "You can't leave me with her!"

"Sorry Perce." Jason exited the room.

"I'm out. I'll be back later Percy," Thalia murmured. She then left the room.

To leave me thinking about a certain blond.

**Sorry this was so short...**

**Sorry if there are mistakes my parents are mad at me for not cleaning... So I rushed editing. Gods really sorry for not updating but SPRING BREAK! Finally. **

**Any-who... I'll do shout outs next chapter I just have to hurry and get off this...**

**I'll do Jason's POV next due to someone's request.**

**Thank you so much people! I love you! Please tell me what you think! Can we get to 100 reviews? I'll be waiting, until then no updating! I'm challenging you readers...please no flames trolls. **

**Love you! **

**-AnnabethChase712 **


	15. Wanted

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR DO I OWN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS. I DO NOT OWN ANY WORDS FROM MYTHOLOGY A VISUAL ENCYCLOPEDIA BY JO FORTY. I DO NOT OWN ME AND MY BROKEN HEART LYRICS BY RIXTON! I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT! **

**Okay**** all my wonderful and I-can't-express-how-much-I-love-you readers, I'm experimenting with my writing now. This is third person's P.O.V. Because I thought that I can make it longer by doing this. Now please tell me what you think. Should I still do first person's P.O.V or do you like third person's P.O.V? It's like what Uncle Rick does, I'm just saying it will go from Piper to Percy to Jason to Annabeth..**

_ Previously... _

_"I'm not letting you out of it again. And you better answer all of your father's and my phone calls if not I'll be back in two days which means Thursday."_

Chapter 15: Wanted

Piper woke up in her bed that seemed to be ten times bigger than her body. She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The girl looked around at her surroundings. _Window. Light. Ow...bright __light__. Door. Brush. Book. Paper. Wai__t, PAPER! _

Memories of the day before, ran through her mind. Her heart skipped a beat. She was going to see Jason today. He _wanted _to see her. A smile crept upon her lips. She willingly jumped out of bed.

Piper soon sat on the chair of her desk after her shower, brushing her choppy hair and creating brads with the twirl of her fingers. The teenager wore long jeans after so many times before. She looked up examining the clock above her. She still had around thirteen hours before she should leave the house. She sighed and leaned back in the chair.

Her eyes meet a picture of Annabeth and her. Annabeth looked so happy. They were eleven that day pretending to be on one of those National Geographic shows when people go hunting for crocodiles. Annabeth and her were on her father's boat. It was one of those special days when Piper actually had a father. They were wearing fishing hats and large rain boots. Annabeth was making Piper crack up because she was impersonating one of the explorers. Piper imagined her saying, "Holy crap! Did you see that McLean? That was on of the most dangerous of all species. One bite from them and you're a goner!" Then she pictured Annabeth sticking her hand out of the boat. "They can smell blood from miles away. So they'll come if I bate them. Get the gun ready McLean!"

Piper snickered at the memory. But Piper couldn't face the fact that Annabeth wasn't that girl anymore. She wouldn't even speak to Piper. Piper thought that they finally had the opportunity to have friends that they could see. After their conversation Piper didn't know if that was possible. Annabeth needed to face that she can't handle everything one her own. Her best friend needed to face the fact that she needed support.

She picked up her phone and called the Chase Household praying that one of the twins would pick up. Luckily one did.

"Hello?" they asked.

"It's Piper, is this Bobby?"

There was a laugh that came from the other side of the phone. "It's Matthew! Piper, get your voices right!"

"Sorry, do you know if your sister is feeling better?"

"Honestly I don't know. She hasn't been out of her room all day. Piper...she's been acting weird. Shes been snapping at us. Her eyes they...they turn black."

Piper winced at the boy's statement. They saw her eyes! They couldn't be exposed to this disaster. It could get them hurt! She took a shaky breath, "Matthew I need you and Bobby to try to give her space. Do you understand?"

"Is she mad at you too?"

"Yes, but can you please try; tell your brother to stay away from her until I say it's okay. Please don't tell Ms. Chase I said this she'll probably get mad. It's for your own good."

"Aright we'll try. Bye!" Then Matthew Chase hung up the phone.

Piper got up sat on her bed's fluffy white covers that matched the drapes that hung over the windows. She took out a Greek Mythology book that she got caught up with the night before.

She opened the book and started to flipping through the pages. The chalky pages made her think of her blotch of snowy white on her leg. She pulled her jean pant leg up exposing the mark. It was bigger than the morning before. Like always it grows at dawn. She shook her head and continued her reading.

Hours passed as she learned more about Ancient Greece. Soon the clock struck 7:30 PM. She jumped out of her bed and dashed down the stairs to only bump into Jane when she opened the front door.

Jane gave Piper one of her famous glares. "Piper may I ask where you're going at this hour? It's going to be dark soon!"

Piper couldn't tell her where she was going at this hour, never mind going to out to see a _boy. _She thought fast. "Oh, I'm going to Annabeth's for a sleepover!"

Jane shook her head, "Where's your bag then?" She raised her eyebrows and closed her arms like one of the snobby girls that bullied her at school.

"I have my stuff there! I just forgot my phone so I came here to get it!" Piper tried to look as calm as possible.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Now I want you to take that phone of yours and call Annabeth and say that you aren't going to her house."

Piper began to panic. What if she couldn't get out of the house? What if she was late? What if Jason thought that she didn't want to see him; that she didn't have feelings for him? "What? Why?" Pipers eyes grew wide.

"First off Annabeth's parents are dead. I saw it in the paper. Now second her mother is back. Your father doesn't what you going over there until the family is feeling better. So you're not going there. I was sent here _again_ to check on you by your father. I'm here now and you're going to go to bed so I don't have to deal with your bratty attitude."

"Bu-"

Jane put her hand in Piper's face. "No buts. Go. I'm tired so we're both going to sleep." Jane discourteously pointed at the stairs. Piper sighed stomped up the stairs hoping Jane bought the act. She heard Jane walk to her bedroom on the first floor. Piper arrived in her oversized room. It was 7:50 PM, she had to get out of here. Maybe wait for Jane to fall asleep. _Give her until 8:00 then make your move, _Piper thought.

Piper prayed Jason would wait. She sat there on her bed for ten more minutes. Piper took off her sneakers so she wouldn't make noise as she walked. Miss McLean stuffed pillows in her bed so that it looked like she rested there if Jane decided to come into her room for some unknown reason.

She crept down the stairs silently. Piper decided to use the door that was the longest distance away from Jane's room. Then unlocked it as slow as possible preventing a clicking sound. Then opened the door around eighty degrees and sipped through the crack receiving a smack of fresh air in her face. She secured the door by shutting it as soft as a feather.

Piper smiled to herself and ran across the street towards the woods praying Jason would still be there. Piper didn't care if she was barefoot and still grasping her sneakers. Piper didn't care that her hair was going to be a mess after dashing through the trees. Piper didn't care if she was going to be sweaty after running nor dirty. All Piper McLean cared about was seeing Jason Grace.

* * *

Percy looked at the door then back at the floor and repeated his movements. He ran his hand through his hair. What the heck? He was going to her house even if she flipped out. He desperately needed to check on her.

He grabbed his charcoal black jacket off the chair it was slung on. He quickly pulled it on and headed out the door. The air blew Percy's face refreshing it. Percy remembered Jason and Piper coming from the street next to them so maybe she lived the street next to his. He started jogging to the end the road. He passed a house that seemed to be just the same size as his, it was also made of bricks. They're houses were very identical. He realized that there were screams coming from the inside.

Percy stopped and looked at the house trying to see what was the matter. A girl around his age if not younger stormed out of the house shaking her head at the ground. She was heading to where he was standing, also known as the side walk. She didn't seem to notice him. The girl had curly common hair. She wore a black dress with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders that was also the color of the night sky.

"Are you alright?" Percy questioned her with a puzzled look.

The girl looked up and smiled but still looked flustered. "I'm fine, just my mom. It's okay." Percy didn't want to get into her business. So he asked no more of it and put down the topic.

Percy nodded. "I'm Percy Jackson." He extended his arm and offered his hand. The teenager took his hand and shook it. "Hazel Levesque." She released her grasp. "Are you new around here? I've never seen you before."

"Yes I just moved in, around a week ago," Percy Jackson responded.

"Oh, how do you like it?" Hazel asked. Percy couldn't help to help but look at her eyes. Were they gold? He never had seen eyes that bright and unique before.

"It's really beautiful around here. The people are really friendly," Percy answered, smiling at the girl dressed in black.

Her eyebrows went up in curiosity. "Who have you met so far?"

"I've met Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase," he replied.

She grinned. "Everything about those girls... they are just amazing. They're my best friends at school. Always sticking up to bullies, for me."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "You get bullied, why?"

She rolled her eyes like the question was obvious. "Are you going to Goode on Monday?"

Percy nodded.

"Then you'll most likely see why. I don't want to keep you away from your walk. Don't mind me."

"Alright but cheer up. I'll see you Monday. By the way, would you happen to know where Annabeth lives?"

"Of course! So if you go to Willer Street. Right next to this one they'll be these two really large houses that take up one side of the long street, right between them will be a white house that's normal looking. Don't ask why there's two mansions and then a normal two floored house between them." She put her hands up and shrugged.

Percy chuckled. "Thanks. Nice meeting you. I'll see you on Monday!"

"Right back at you!" she stated enthusiastically.

Percy then continued to walk down the sandy tan sidewalk. The weather was the opposite of the day before. He took a left turn onto Willer Street. His eyes widened at the sight of the two extremely large houses. He noticed on was brick and had black wooden shingles. The other one was made of tan wooden shingles and dark and light brown stones covered the walls. Perfect gardens surrounded the house. With perfectly trimmed bright grass that was the color of a sour apple.

Annabeth's house came into view and Percy picked up his pace. He arrived at the screen door and prayed that she would open the it or that she was there. There wasn't a vehicle in the driveway but he couldn't see the inside of the garage so who know. He climbed up the steps of the porch. He hesitated but rang the doorbell. There was a patter of feet then the wooden door that sat behind the door opened and revealed Annabeth who wore sweats, her hair was in a messy ponytail. Her eyebrows went up in a suspicious way when she saw Percy was the one who rang the doorbell.

Then she opened the screen door, "Hey, and why are you here?"

"To see you. Now is your family home?"

"No, my mother took my brothers out. But why would you want to see me? Let me guess my little departure at your house?"

"Dang you're good. Yeah that's the reason."

"Well, I'm fine now. Just leave me be." She said trying to turn around but Percy caught her arm. She tensed up at his touch.

"Annabeth, was it something I did? Please tell me." She looked at him sternly. Annabeth answered, "No, now please go away Percy." Annabeth tried to shrug his hand off but failed. She looked again him pleadingly "Please," she said softly.

"I know that you know you need some cheering up. Annabeth, let me help!"

She looked at Percy more intently as if calculating every feature on his face with her stormy eyes. She sighed. "But how?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure yet but I know I can help," Percy replied with a shrug. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Now the fun beings!" With that said, Percy swung Annabeth over his shoulder receiving a hand full of yells, punches and kicks from the blonde.

* * *

Jason looked at his watch then back at the ground below him. It was ten minutes passed eight. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she didn't get the note? What if...what if...

Jason shook his head. He tried to look at the bright side. He was at this treehouse, there was a sky blue and white quit spread across the wooden floor and a basket full of goods. Though it was eight PM he didn't really care if he brought food. Growing teenagers could get hungry. Jason roamed the inside of the tree dorm. There were these papers with drawings of buildings on them. Houses, pillars, beams and even monuments. A stack of books rested in the corner covered in towels most likely to prevent mold and rotting pages.

The books were either about Greek mythology or architecture. Jason picked up an encyclopedia on mythology and stated to flip through the pages. The encyclopedia had definitions of hundreds of gods. He stopped at a page the read Jupiter.

"Don't you know it's rude to go through other's things?"

Jason hastily put the book down and turned around to see a smiling Piper. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have go-"

Piper laughed. "I was kidding!" Jason sighed in relief.

Piper walked over to him and picked up the book he was looking at. "Oh, this is so useful! I use it all the time when I'm reading about mythology and come across a name I don't recognize! Do you like mythology?" She looked at him with her eyes, her face still facing the book.

Jason nodded. "I enjoy Rome's ancient history."

Piper grinned. "I'm a Greek girl. Did you bring all this?" She gestured to the quilt and the basket of food outside of the house.

"Who did, if it wasn't me?" he blushed. Piper walked over to the blanket and sat on it with her legs crossed with the book in her lap. Jason followed her and sat down facing her.

"So who's your favorite God?" Piper asked.

"Probably Jupiter because he's the leader. How about you?"

Piper looked up at the sky and made a puzzled face. "Athena or Hecate. Hecate is pretty cool. Annabeth adores Athena."

"I can see why," they both laughed at Jason's comment.

"Who's your least favorite Olympian?" Jason asked Piper.

"Aphrodite! She always makes people fall in love and then they die or get stranded on an island or the other person doesn't love them!"

"I agree. I don't like Hera. I mean who throws their own child off a mountain and breaks their legs just because they weren't good looking?"

"Exactly! That is so cruel and evil! So what was up with Bianca and Nico? I never got to hear the story."

Jason's grin escaped his lips. "Their dad left and their mom died so they were sent to an orphanage and soon were separated. They had no contact with each other. That's why Bianca went all crazy and ran off."

Pipers eyebrows went up and frowned. "Well that's sad but I mean I'm happy they found each other. Did Bianca come back?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "At like one in the morning. You know what? Thalia and Bianca decided to spend their senior year at Goode instead of the school they were going to attend. Bianca wants to spend time with Nico before she has to go to college and Thalia of course just went along with it."

Pipers multi-colored eyes lit up. "Oh that's great they seem so amazing! And it will be exciting to see Nico happy for once. Well, I hope he's happy since his sister is back. He never has mentioned Bianca though. Nico probably didn't want the attention."

"I can't wait until I get to meet your friends. Speaking of friends, how's Annabeth?"

Piper looked down at the blue and white stripes of the quilt, hiding her beautiful eyes from Jason's view. "Piper?" Piper still didn't meet his eyes. "Jason, I'm worried. Annabeth hasn't been herself lately. She has been snapping at people, even her brother's are scared. They've seen her eyes turn black. But what hurts me the most is that she wouldn't even talk to _me, _her best friend. She's shutting everybody out."

Jason got up and sat next to her. He noticed how insecure Piper was. She down played her beauty, putting ripped up worn out jeans on and old t-shirts. Though she still was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He reluctantly put his arm around her. Piper winced at his touch but soon relaxed and put her head on his shoulder. "Piper we'll figure it out she'll get better."

"I'm scared. Aurora told Annabeth if she lets Nyx (who is the Goddess controlling her) in that there is no going back. What if I have to hurt her. What if this is her end? What if this is my end? What if this is our end?" Jason looked down at her head and noticed a tiny splotch of water of his t-shirt as if a single tear dropped at it. Piper was crying. What does he do?

He put his fingers underneath her chin gently and turned her face so he could see her eyes. Oh...her eyes. There was another tear falling from one but he prevented it from falling by cupping her cheek with his palm and wiping it off with his thumb. "I don't like it when I see you cry," he whispered. Her eyes widened when she noticed how close they were. "I'm such a baby," she said softly. "You are not. Piper you're the most courageous, beautiful, kind and sweet girl I've ever met. You are no where in the zone of-"

He couldn't finish his sentence due to Piper's sweet lips meeting his. He was shocked for a second or two but kissed her back. It was soft and sweet. Electricity shot through his body as she put her hand on top of his with was still placed on her cheek. There was no way this could be any more perfect. Just the two of them in the moonlight on a tree house in the woods. There was no other girl Jason Grace would've wanted to be his first kiss but Piper McLean. Piper softly pulled her lips from his but rested her forehead on Jason's. Both of their eyes were still shut as if both were afraid they would be the one to open their eyes first.

Piper took Jason's hand off her cheek with her hand which was on top of it and intertwined their fingers. Her body was just as numb from the shock of their kiss as Jason. "And Jason you're the most polite, kind, handsome, dedicated and courageous boy I've ever met," she said softly. He grinned and she pulled her head away from his. They both opened their eyes slowly but at the exact same time.

Jason saw Piper was smiling too.

"That was the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me before. Jason, you think I'm pretty?"

"Only the prettiest. How couldn't you not know you were beautiful?" Jason questioned.

"Girls. Girls at school tell me I'm ugly along with boys more like their boyfriends. Annabeth tries to stick up for me but it doesn't ever help."

"Piper, they're only jealous. They won't pick on you any longer because I'll be there. You hear me?" Piper nodded.

She then looked at him with her eyes, "Jason when we go back to school. Will we be da-"

He laughed as if her question was obvious. "Dating? Yes. Unless you don't want to be a couple."

"No, no, no." She said shaking her head. Jason's heart sank. "No, I mean yes I mean no by yes! Uh... this is so confusing. I want to your girlfriend!" She put on a serious face.

"Good. I- I thought you didn't. I don't even deserve you," he whispered.

"Wait, so you don't?!" Piper asked with a panicked expression.

Jason sighed and took their intertwined finger with his other hand so that both of his hands were holding one of hers. "Piper McLean, you and me, Jason Grace are a couple." Jason spoke with wide eyes. Piper nodded at his statement.

"Well now that, that's settled. Are you hungry?" He asked letting go of her hand and getting up, he grabbed the woven basket. Jason sat back next to her. He pulled out a salad in a small container that could feed one person. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning look at her.

"You remembered?!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well no duh, Piper I tried to learn every little thing about you and I mean that in the least stockerish way possible." He handed her the salad. Piper kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush. "This is the nicest anyone has ever been to me," Piper told Jason.

He smiled. "I'm happy that I made you happy," Jason said. He pulled out a turkey sandwich for himself and took a bite out of it.

When they finished their foods Piper got up and rummaged through a box in the wooden dwelling and came back to Jason with a battery operated lantern and switched it on. She sat down next to him. Jason and Piper were side by side leaning against the lumber spindles. Jason pulled Piper close and she rested her head on his shoulder. Piper took out her mythology book and opened it up. "Would you like to read this with me?" Piper asked. "Whatever you please," he replied.

"Alright. Let's go to Europe since we both like Roman and Greek Mythology." Piper began to read the first page of Europe when she found it.

_"Europe_

_Pre-Classical_

_The pre classical pantheon of ancient Europe had more in common with other ancient areas of the globe, and can only really be pieced together by the meticulous analysis of relatively few primary sources and clues. There are archeological sites which reveal much information concerning the practical aspects of day to day life_..."

As Piper read Jason twirled her brads with his fingers. Jason and Piper switched turns reading when they hit a know topic or God. After an hour or so they came across Jason. It was a humorous coincidence because it was Jason's turn to read. Jason laughed and started reading to Piper and himself.

"_Jason_

_Legendary leader of the Argonautants and son of Aeson. Jason should have inherited the throne of Iolcos after his father died, but was usurped by his half-brother, Pelias. For safety's sake Jason was smuggled out of Iolcos and raised by the centaur Chiron. When he returned to claim his inheritance Pelias sent him on the quest for the Golden Fleece, convinced he would never return._

_Jason gathered a crew of the noblest heroes in Greece, and with them and the indispensable witch Medea and gave the fleece to Pelias. At this point the tradition diverge dramatically, some saying that Jason ruled instead of Pelias, some saying that Jason ruled instead of Pelias, some that he lived quietly at Iolos. One story is that Medea caused the death of Pelias by magic, tricking his daughters into boiling him in alive in cauldron in order to supposedly rejuvenate him. _

_ This did not secure Jason the throne, as he was driven from Iocos by Pelias's son. Jason and Medea then went to Corinth for a decade, after which he transferred his affections to _Piper, daughter of Tristan McLean." Jason earned an elbow from Piper for changing that sentence. He laughed. "_Glauce, daughter of King Creon. In revenge Medea murdered the two children she had by Jason and fled. Jason met his death when part of the stern of the Argo fell on him while he was asleep."_

"Well that was a pleasant death, promise me you won't die like that," Piper whispered to him.

"Very...and I promise," he said sarcastically. Piper streamed thought the pages and looked up at Jason. "Aurora and Nyx aren't in here," she told him. She shook her held in misbelief. "It's weird thinking that Gods people believed in thousands of years ago exist. And sort of scary."

He hugged her again and she put her head on his chest. Sooner or later Jason reached Zeus the last God in the Europe section. He looked down at Piper and smiled she hadn't spoken to him in around ten minutes. She took slow breaths inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. Piper looked cute when she slept. **(That all goes to Rick!)**

Jason noticed Piper didn't have any shoes on and saw they were resting where the wooden floor boards met the top of the ladder with her socks as if she dropped them there when she arrived at the top. He wondered what that was about. Jason didn't fall asleep until hours later because he was to caught up watching Piper sleep. He silently prayed Sally wouldn't notice he was gone before she went to work.

* * *

Annabeth was brought up the stairs by Percy secretly enjoying being carried around. It was pretty fun. Annabeth hadn't been carried since she was a child. Her yelling and kicking soon turned into laughter.

"See, I told you! There is still such a thing called fun! See, I hear music so I'm bringing you where it's coming from."

"Percy that's my room, you're not allowed in there."

They emerged to the hall. The lumber floor boards squeaked under Percy's feet. "Since when?" Percy asked.

"Don't you know? No boys allowed?"

Percy chuckled, "That rule is going to be broken in a few seconds."

Percy swung Annabeth's room's door open. And exposed blueprints of the buildings she was drawing earlier. Percy flipped her onto the bed. She bounced up and down from the impact. She took her phone with was playing music and paused the song. Music was her entertainment while she designed. Percy was laughing at her expression. She face palmed when he took her phone away from her and started scrolling through all of the music. He squinted at it as if having trouble reading it all.

"Percy, did I even say you could come into my house?"

He looked up as if the question was obvious and raised an eyebrow. "No."

Annabeth rubbed her temples with her fingers. She didn't know why but she was deep down excited that Percy came here.

"Percy, how did you even find my house?"

The boy was still looking at the device trying to read her phone. "There was this really nice girl named Hazel. I met her on the way here and she told me which house was yours."

"So you were going to walk arou-"

"Oh, I love this song!" Percy exclaimed with a face full of excitement.

"Please don't tell me you're going to...and he starts to dance," Annabeth muttered rolling her eyes.

Percy started to jump around the room avoiding all of her papers after he put her phone on her night stand where there was a speaker so the music started blaring. Percy gestured her to join in his little dance. She shook her head with a disgusted look. Percy shrugged in a suit-yourself look.

_All I need's a little love in my life_  
_ All I need's a little love in the dark_  
_ A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_ Me and my broken heart_  
_ I need a little loving tonight_  
_ Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_ A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_ Me and my broken heart_

Annabeth shook her head at Percy and leaned on her wall the bed was against. He started to lip sing to lyrics to the song. Then he pulled out her chair from her desk and jumped on it and sang more of the lyrics, some out loud but some he didn't even know so he muttered then under his breath.

_Ye__ah..._

_ Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one_  
_ Tear me apart and then some_  
_ How do we call this love_  
_ I try to run away but your eyes_  
_ Tell me to stay oh why-y_  
_ Why do we call this love_

_ It seems like we've been losing control_  
_ Somebody tell me I'm not alone_  
_ When I say_

Annabeth was still looking at him as if he just ate a worm. Percy jumped off the chair and stood in front of Annabeth and started to sing. Annabeth shook her head once again and got up. She started to pick up her blueprints off the floor so Percy wouldn't step on them while doing...Annabeth looked back at Percy, whatever Percy was doing. When she had them all in a pile she placed them on her keyboard of her laptop and shoot the lid so they couldn't blew away because of the twirling air due the fan. The laptop was situated on her creamy color desk.

_ All I need's a little love in my life_  
_ All I need's a little love in the dark_  
_ A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_ Me and my broken heart_  
_ I need a little loving tonight_  
_ Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
_ A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
_ Me and my broken heart_

The music continued to play will Percy jumped in circles with the beat. Annabeth watched from her bed and by the last lines, Annabeth started laughing at Percy's craziness.

"See, you're laughing again." Percy stood in front of her with his hands on his hips.

Annabeth calmed herself and grinned , "Maybe."

Another song turned on and of course Percy had to yell, "Yeah, Taylor's rocking this beat don't you think Annabeth?" He took her hands making her winced and pulled her to her feet.

"_You were in college working part time waiting tables_!"

"Percy please shut up." Annabeth walked over to the speakers and killed the music.

Percy sighed. "Annie you roughen all the fun!"

Annabeth slapped him and pointed her index finger in his face. "Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. Annie."

"Sheesh... okay Annie," Percy replied. Then Percy ran out of the room. Annabeth thanked God that she was just as fast as him so she was right at his heels. He skipped steps down the stairs making a lead.

"PERCY, GET OVER HERE!"

Percy ran out the door. Annabeth realized it was dark out. She chased him over her lawn but Percy stopped right between Piper's and her property. She bumped into him and started to punch him but he turned around and picked her up by surprise. "PERCY!" He laughed. Since Annabeth was facing the ground she couldn't exactly see where they were going. There was glass and more glass then there were stones. "PERCY DON'T YOU D-"

Annabeth was cut off due to being underwater. She surfaced herself to see Percy jumping over her head and splashing into the pool. Oh God, they were going to wake people up. She looked around. No one seemed to notice yet. There was a tug on Annabeth's leg and she was pulled underwater again. She opened her eyes, avoiding the burning sensation. Percy was smiling at her. She grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him deeper into the water and swam up again.

Annabeth took deep breaths and waited for Percy to surface. She headed towards the latter and climbed out, her cloths were so heavy from absorbing the water. Annabeth ringed her hair out.

Percy's head appeared out of the water laughing, his shaggy black hair dripped water back into it's home.

"What was that for?!" Annabeth shouted.

"I don't know. You just seemed like you needed a refreshment."

"This isn't even my pool, it's-"

"YOU TWO KIDS BETTER GET OF MY PROPERY BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" Annabeth looked up at Piper's house and saw a very angry Jane sticking her head out the window. "Annabeth?" the woman muttered.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other with wide eyes. Percy climbed out of the pool as fast as he could. Annabeth and him ran down the street with Jane yelling, "ANNABETH, I'LL TELL YOUR MOTHER! OH, SHE WILL BE PISSED!"

Annabeth and Percy laughed while they ran. They stopped at the edge of the street and took deep breaths. "Go to hell, Percy," Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

Percy put on an apologetic expression, "Look, I'm really sorry-"

"At least I had fun. My mother will be here any minute I need to go." Annabeth turned around and started jogging to her house, she looked back at Percy and yelled, "I'll get you back for this!" He smiled and waved. Percy watched her run into her house. A car appeared from the other end of the road. Percy assumed it was her mother so he dashed down the road towards his house; happy. He was happy because Annabeth Chase had some fun.

**OKAY, that took so freaking long to type my eyes hurt. It took like three days. So you readers better be happy. All of you wanted a long chapter so here is your 6,000 word chapter. Well most are asking "Will there be Percabeth?" Okay a story isn't a story without Percabeth. Well, some are because I enjoy Jiper. Jiper just like clicked but Percabeth took around four years to click so that's why Percabeth is starting now. This story is going to be really long so I'm going to make chapters way longer. Due to Enchanted99's request saying that she'd rather a really long and good chapter that takes a while to write than a short chapter that takes a day to write. **

**Okay so this chapter sucked. I KNOW! Don't kill me! I'm only in sixth grade so I'm a hopeless romantic and always will be. It depends if a guy likes semi- quiet, bookworm, fangirl, nerdy, geeky, girls that are can be occasionally sassy, sarcastic, and clueless and the guy isn't a complete [insert swear word here] then I found my soul mate (You know who you are who said that I just had to say that...). So that will not happen in like a million years so deal with my sucktastic writing.**

**Oh and Percy is the only character in the story with dyslexia because like I think it'll be unrealistic if they all have that because me out of my 7 or so friends is the only one with dyslexia! So YEAH! I have disabilities so that's why my writing and grammar sucks! Oh, so you met Hazel! And I keep on writing Oh my Gods in the story and change it like it's a habit. I yell at myself like "THEY'RE MORTAL!" **

**SHOUT OUTS FOR REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 13: hernie locker, KikiPascalRule, DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever, athenadaughter6, Yankees27, Awesome Epic Brilliant, KaleidoscopeColours2101, KingRichRock, Beautifully Musical, Daughterofthesea13, Enchanted99**

**SHOUT OUTS FOR REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 14: Awesome Epic Brilliant, One Bright Light, Robo, Enchanted99, Beautifully Musical, percabeth-athena-poseidon, House1lover3, Daughterofthesea13, Bathsalt, DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever, Student of Hogwarts and C-H-B **

**SHOUT OUT OF CHAPTER 15: To hernie locker because they speak a different language and write amazing stories in English and really Persevere. Read hernie's stories they're amazing! :-D**

**If you're interested in a story I'm co-writing with an author named Enchanted99 (She's freaking amazing) Go to Enchanted99's profile the story's called With or Without You. And don't forget to read her other stories!**

**So don't forget to tell me what writing style you liked better and all that. I love you reviewers you freaking make my day! :) Oh and feel free to ask questions about the story or me! Pleeeeeeaaassssseeeee review because I think that you can take a minute out of your day because I took three days out of my vacation and denied a sleepover for you people! **


End file.
